Atentamente, Freebie
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Universo Alterno. Dark fic. ¿Qué pasa cuando una chica de 17 se sale de control, y nadie puede hacer nada para remediarlo? Creen que Phoebe es un caso perdido y un problema que debe ser manejado por profesionales confiables y capaces, hasta cierto punto...¿Podría ser peor? Siempre.
1. Prólogo: atención

**Creo que exageré cuando empecé a subir los caps casi sin revisarlos...cometido el error, aprendida la lección y reeditando por respeto a los lectores =)  
****Este fic está dedicado a Viiry desde su creación, pero de paso quisiera enviar saludos a todos mis fieles lectoras y amigas Vane-chan6, bellaHerms22, British Cigarette, beast girl halliwell ya mi amigo, Dyego_Halliwell.  
****Espero que les guste, tiene _rango T_ porque no es muy inocente que se diga, pero tampoco tan fuerte como parece...en todo caso, dejaré una advertencia antes de algún cap en específico si es necesario y en el caso de que lo sea, también lo _cambiaré a M_. Y bueno, hay algunas _advertencias_ que podrán leer abajo, como parte del prólogo del fic que se considera PARTE de la historia.**

* * *

**_ALERTA:_**

_Aquí escribiré cómo y por qué llegué aquí, y que pasó hasta el último día en este lugar._

_Si vas a leer, debes saber que si eres sensible o algo por el estilo, deberías cerrar este cuaderno y buscar otra cosa, como Romeo y Julieta, Harry Potter o Bambi._

_¿Por qué te digo esto? Fácil: no vas a encontrar nada de luz en estos recuerdos y eventos, nada más que oscuridad...no encontrarás amor, no encontrarás otra cosa aparte de corazones rotos y almas heridas. Vas a ver cómo es la realidad aquí, leerás menciones de palabras como: "**drogas, alcohol, odio, lesbianismo, autoflagelación, muerte, miedo, dolor, pesadillas, aborto, dinero, violación, sexo**"...pero no creo que entremos en detalles sobre estas palabritas...excepto por las **drogas, sexo** y un amante que su única razón de estar conmigo, es para salvarme y salvarse de volvernos locos...o más de lo que ya estamos._

_Verás a través de mis ojos._

_Esto es enfermedad. Esto es dolor...esto es un error; esta es una historia que nunca debió haber sido y que cuenta cómo una rebelde, pero buena (o eso pensé que era) niña, termina envuelta en un caos infernal al que no pertencía...hasta que comenzó a peternecer._

_Tú, pequeño intruso, que estás leyendo lo que no deberías considerando la existencia de la privacidad, no sigas leyendo si crees que esto te hará vomitar...no creo que lo haga, pero de todas maneras, nunca se sabe si vas a toparte con un religioso obsesivo o una persona inocente que se aterre al leer la palabra sexo. Si crees que puedes soportar a una diesisieteañera enjaulada en un manicomnio solamente porque si...solamente porque nadie creyó que las cosas no eran lo que parecían, sigue leyendo...bajo tu propio riesgo. Y, por favor, no le digas a mis hermanas o abuela que este diario existe, no quiero que sepan cuanto las extraño ni cuanto estoy sufriendo._

_Atentamente, Freebe._


	2. Adiós viejo mundo

**Aquí va la primera parte del capítulo uno. Mirando las estadísticas, sé que varios leyeron el prólogo ^^ , espero que les guste este capítulo...¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo uno, parte I: Adiós viejo mundo.**

― Genial ―suspiré, apenas puse un pie en la entrada después de que mi benevolente abuela, la dictadora de Prue, la santurrona de Piper y el intento de ser como yo de Paige, se hubiesen devuelto al auto e ido de vuelta a sus estúpidas vidas queriendo hacerme creer que "esto" es lo mejor para mí.

― Buenas tardes Phoebe ―me saludó una mujer con una sonrisa cínica, ojos exageradamente delineados y labios de un tono de rojo que no le quedaba para nada bien, pero supongo insistía en pintar así para burlarse mejor de las desafortunadas almas que estábamos encerradas ahí en contra de nuestras, sanas o insanas, voluntades.

No dije nada, me crucé de brazos y balanceé my pequeña mochila, mirando para cualquier otro lado menos a esa loca...sí, ella era la verdadera loca, no yo, no tengo idea qué hacía una persona como Phoebe Halliwell en ese centro de reclusión...o bueno, podía tener una idea más o menos acertada de por qué yo estaba ahí o, más bien, de por qué me habían encerrado ahí a pesar de mi clara actitud de "No quiero ir" aunque nunca me negué o hice escándalos...se arrepentirían pronto...o eso quería creer.

― _Phoebe ―dijo la tétrica voz de mi abuela Penny, quien estaba cotilleando en mi habitación a la espera de mi llegada...no creo que llevase mucho tiempo ahí, porque conociéndome, yo nunca aparecía en casa antes de las tres de la madrugada y por cosas del destino, específicamente por el allanamiento de la policía en la disco en donde estaba de fiesta,la noche se había terminado a eso de las cuatro de la mañana._

― _¿Qué tal? ―pregunté, apenas manteniéndome en pie debido a mi evidente estado de embriaguez que traté de ocultar, como cada vez que estaba borracha...cosa que pasaba seguido, cada viernes, sábado y domingo de la semana, aunque a veces me daba el lujo de hacer lo que se me diera la gana también los días de semana, y desordenar tanto en la escuela como escapando de ella.  
_

_Mi abuela me miraba con expresión seria, fría e inexpresiva, pero en el fondo, yo sabía que estaba destrozada...tanto como yo...ella había dado todo por mí y mis tres hermanas luego de que mi madre muriera cuando yo tenía tres años y mi padre se fuera de la casa antes de alcanzar a cumplir los cuatro...y ambas sabíamos que ese es el problema de todas aquí en casa: es la razón por la que mi abuela ha tenido que ser madre otra vez, cuando debería estar descansando y jugando con nostras cuando vengamos de visita. Es la razón por la que Piper se enfoca tanto en los estudios y no le gusta demasiado salir con chicos, por miedo a que la lastimen o que la dejen...es la razón por la cual Prue es una persona tan extremadamente presionada y responsable, tan exigente, incluso consigo misma...es la razón por la que yo siento que no sirvo para nada, ya que ni mi propio padre me ama...y es la razón por la que Paige se siente tan diferente a los demás al haber sido criada por su abuela y además, ser nuestra media hermana...  
_

_La miré, con aires de superioridad y de fingir que ninguna de nosotras sabía que en realidad nos amamos y queremos vivir felices para siempre como en los cuentos. Cerré la ventana por la cual acababa de entrar a mi habitación...manera de escapar que Paige había aprendido de mí...motivo por el cual yo venía borracha, después del gran escándalo hace unas horas atrás._

― Sígueme, por favor ―me pidió la misma antipática señora, sacándome de mis pensamientos y dolorosos recuerdos, dejándome con un gusto amargo en la boca al pensar en mi hermana menor.

Se habían empeñado en separarnos lo más posible cuando ella cumplió los quince y comenzó a imitarme: todos se fueron en mi contra por darle ese tipo de ejemplo a la niña que vomitaba en el baño de la casa a las dos de la mañana después de haberse escapado sin avisar, sin que nadie reparase en que yo lo sentía más que nadie. Esa noche, fui y conversé con Paige. Le pedí que no tratara de ser como yo...porque no quería que fuera tan infeliz como yo lo era, claro que no se lo dije de esa manera tan lastimera, sino que, tengo que asumir, de una manera burlezca e hiriente, entonces todo fue peor desde ese día en adelante: porque un día, Paige comenzó a tratar de ser mejor que yo en ser la peor escoria del mundo...

_― Hey Paigy ―le dije con tono de burla al día siguiente al verla recostada en la cama contigua a la mía, con una resaca del demonio._

― _¿Viste lo que hice Pheebs? ―me preguntó orgullosa y feliz de su actuar, con los ojitos brillantes, esperando a mi comentario de apoyo, una felicitación o algo así, lo cual me partió el corazón.  
_

― _Claro, toda la casa se enteró de que no supiste escaparte como la gente, tuvieron que ayudarte a vomitar porque ni eso pudiste hacer bien y además, te pusieron tu lindo pijama de osos para procurar que durmieras cómoda después de tu primera y última noche de chica rebelde...  
_

_Entre cada palabra que yo decía restregándole sus errores sin un ápice de tacto, los ojos de mi pequeña hermana se llenaban más y más de lágrimas, decepcionada de sí misma...estando yo segura de que me odiaba tanto como se odiaba ahora a ella misma por, según ella, no ser tan buena como yo._

_― No intentes ser como yo Paige, no te sale, ni te va a salir... ―le dije antes de salir del cuarto para irme a la escuela― Ah, y un consejo ―agregué desde la puerta, con una sonrisa maléfica― Consíguete una personalidad propia, en serio._

Recuerdo que, después de eso, la actitud hosca de mi hermana se hizo cada vez más visible, pero sin llegar a intentar portarse mal otra vez...y así se mantuvo durante casi seis meses más: ella sintiéndose poco apoyada por todos, yo siendo la misma busca problemas de siempre.

Suspiré mientras caminaba tras la mujer, recordando en que me había imaginado todo un poco más turbio de lo que en realidad se veía hasta ahora...y seguía sin dejar de maldecir el ayer.

Ayer, yo me quedé en casa por el simple hecho de estar cansada y las cosas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados imposible de revertir: fue mi segunda discusión con Paige después de verme imposibilitada a pasar mucho tiempo con ella, y también fue la última.  
_  
_

_Me recosté a descansar...tenía sueño y no me importaba dormirme a las ocho de la tarde, al final de cuentas yo era Phoebe...extraña, sin hábitos ni de estudio, ni de sueño, ni de nada...no necesitaba dar explicaciones para dormir temprano._

_El día había sido extenuante, partiendo por haber tenido una competencia de fútbol con el curso de al lado y haber ganado, por supuesto, siguiendo por haberme escapado de clases para soltar las ranas del laboratorio de biología y hacer explotar algunas botellitas lindas en química que, por órdenes del maestro, sabíamos que no debíamos mezclar jamás...pero esa prohibición, lo hacía simplemente irresistible de evitar._

_Me giré en la cama, cerrando los ojos al recordar las últimas horas en la escuela, pensando en el castigo que iba a recibir apenas la abuela llegara a casa, cosa que sería pasada las diez de la noche, ahora que pasaba tanto tiempo trabajando para pagar las cuentas del hospital en el que yo había pasado casi una semana después de un desafortunado choque de autos cuatro meses atrás, bajo la conducción de Prue...no recuerdo muy bien qué pasó, ni por qué chocamos, solamente sé que jamás había visto a mi hermana mayor tan débil y frágil como cuando después de cinco días sin atreverse a verme, se desarmó en llanto mientras yo estaba durmiendo...o pretendiendo hacerlo; yo amaba a mi hermana, a mis hermanas, a cada una de ellas con todo mi corazón, pero sabía tambíen que no éramos lo que cualquier persona podría definir como "unidas" y también sabía que me odiaba a mi misma por no ser nisiquiera un tercio de lo que eran ellas...y eso no me permitía demostrarles cuan grandes eran mis sentimientos hacia mi familia.  
_

_La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrever el rostro molesto de Piper, quien tenía el teléfono sujetado en una mano, mirándome de manera acusadora._

_― Llamaron de la escuela ―dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Yo me negué a mirarla ― El director quiere hablar con la abuela, dijo que era grave, ¿Qué hiciste?_

_La voz de mi hermana tiritaba, parecía preocupada por mí...yo sabía que estaba preocupada por mí, y aunque moría por lanzarme sobre sus brazos y decirle que la amaba, que no tenía idea por qué actuaba como actuaba, no lo hice._

_― Nada que no te vayas a enterar cuando la abuela llegue aquí gritándome mañana después de hablar con ese desagradable y chismoso director._

_Piper se palmeó la frente, agotada, y salió de mi habitación...juraría que la vi llorar._

_Suspiré y ahogué un grito en la almohada, furiosa por todo esto, por sentirme tan culpable al tener gente que me amaba al rededor y no apreciarlo...pero sintiéndome profundamente sola y odiada en mi propia casa._

_Recordé que no me había bañado, cosa que debí haber hecho después de tanta acción en la tarde, pero estaba tan cansada que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, en lo único que pensaba era estar en los brazos de Todd otra vez y perderme entre nuestros gemidos, que junto con el alcohol y los ligues, eran lo único que hacían que mi mente se liberara y desestresara del desastre que llamaba vida..._

_― Eres un cerdo ―suspiré, odiándolo como nunca antes...pero necesitándolo aquí, conmigo...aunque sabía que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver, nos habíamos despedido._

_Lo nuestro había acabado hace unas horas, o bueno, lo nuestro era por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que en realidad no éramos nada. Todo partió en la tarde cuando nos enviaron a dirección después del episodio de química: tuvimos el descaro de aprovechar la ausencia del director ahí durante un par de horas y lo hicimos sobre su escritorio...no es que no lo hubiéramos hecho nunca, pero la adrenalina que nos brindaba la situación había tornado todo más exitante, tanto, que no nos dimos cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió justo cuando ambos estábamos en el "final" de nuestra valiente acción._

_Sonreí bajo mi almohada, había sido excelente...aunque sabía que estaba expulsada después de eso, y mañana sería el día en que mi abuela supiera...en la escuela sabían que estaba muy ocupada trabajando, ya que era un apoderado muy presente en la educación de todas, por lo que siempre había tenido la facilidad de irme a casa sin problemas hasta que pudieran comunicarse con ella, lo más posible era que hablaran con ella mañana , en su defecto, cuando tuviese tiempo._

_Después de la emocionante tarde con mi mejor amigo en la escuela, que supongo también terminará siendo expulsado, o que en su defecto, encontrará la manera para safarse echándome la culpa a mí...porque así somos nosotros, nos salvamos el pellejo propio y nadie se enoja con nadie...porque no hay lealtades, somos libres los unos con los otros...y él no era la mejor persona del mundo, realmente era una basura...y tenía una novia, Paula._

_Paula era una exitosa animadora y conocida de Prue, aunque no se llevaban bien, ya que no era un secreto que su novio y yo éramos amigos, y aunque yo realmente no me acostara con el primero que pasaba por mi camino y, de hecho, no hubiese tenido más que dos parejas sexuales en mi vida, era conocida como "Freebe" por lo que el asunto de que Todd y yo nos acostáramos era un secreto a voces...todos lo sabían, incluso Paula, quien se hacía la desentendida del asunto y aprovechaba de humillarme cuántas veces podía...cosa que también había ocurrido esa tarde, cuando al salir de la escuela comenzaron a pelear, justo cuando estábamos conversando. Me tenía tan harta con sus gritos, que simplemente no me resistí a golpearla para que me dejara en paz...asegurándome de que su nariz operada volviera a romperse.  
_

_Después de eso, salí corriendo junto a Ramona, una perdedora que era una especie de perrito faldero que hacía todo lo que yo le ordenaba o pedía, creyendo que era parte de nuestro grupo . Más tarde me encontré con Todd otra vez, lo hicimos de nuevo un par de veces más, cuando él me confesó que se las había ingeniado para decir que yo lo había obligado y que no había sido culpa suya...como predije, la única expulsada sería yo...y escondidos tras un callejón, fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos y también la primera vez que me sentí violada por él.  
_

_Luego de vestirme y darme la vuelta sin decir adiós, tomé el camino a casa, llorando en silencio por la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo conmigo y por haber perdido a la única persona que tenía en mi vida...era cierto que ambos habíamos comenzado a besarnos apasionadamente: él sentado en el escritorio y yo parada frente a él; y era verdad que ambos habíamos comenzado a exitarnos sin poder evitarlo...pero había sido él quien en un movimiento rápido y sin avisar, me había levantado la falda y sentado encima suyo, sin que yo me hubiera percatado antes de que se había bajado el cierre y de que se iba a atrever a penetrarme en ese lugar, en esa situación y sin un previo concenso...no digo que yo no quería y él me obligó ni mucho menos, pero no me esperaba terminar en eso antes de salir del territorio de la escuela, o mínimo encerrados en el baño o bajo las gradas de la cancha.  
_

_Ahora estaba tratando de dormir, agotada por tantas emociones y actividades, y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.  
_

_Me desperté al oír gritos y que alguien me destapaba con brusquedad, y de un salto sorprendido me senté en la cama, pensando en que mi abuela ya se había enterado de todo y era el día siguiente en la mañana.  
_

― _¡Dónde está Paige! ―me gritó Prue, siendo lo único que le entendí de todo lo demás que chillaba.  
_

_Sacudí la cabeza con confusión, ¿Por qué tenía que saber yo dónde estaba esa niña? Por lo general, casi no me dejaban verla a solas, y ahora, tenía que ser yo el GPS y decirles dónde estaba.  
_

― _¡Phoebe! ―repitió sacudiéndome, y entonces tuve que reaccionar.  
_

― _Ehh...¿Paige? ―balbuceé confusa.  
_

― _¡Sí, Paige! ― gritó haciéndome parar de un tirón de brazo y hubiese protestado si no fuera porque apenas entendía el alboroto― ¡Tu hermana menor!, Pelo negro, ojos cafés, blanca, de quince años, de éste porte ―indicó llevándose la mano cerca de las cejas.  
_

_Prue parecía un toro furioso, y yo todavía no entendía nada._

_― Deja de gritarle ―intervino Piper, como siempre, tratando de imponer paz― ¿No te das cuenta que nisiquiera entiende de qué le hablas?  
_

― _No la defiendas Piper... ―rebatió Prue, sin dejar de discutir._

_― No la defiendo ―respondió mi hermana deteniéndola en seco y quise sonreír, pero seguía confundida con todo.  
_

― _Pheebs, Paige no está en ninguna parte ―me explicó, dándome al fin a entender por qué gritaban, y por qué a mí― Se escapó por la ventana, Prue llegó recién y se acaba de dar cuenta que no está ―dijo aludiendo a que ahora, ambas compartían cuarto para que a Paige se le "pegaran" las buenas costumbres y tuviese junto a ella a un buen ejemplo en lugar de uno malo― ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?  
_

_Piper parecía destrozada, Prue también, mientras yo quería saber qué hora, en qué día estábamos viviendo y en dónde estaba la abuela...además, mi cabeza daba vueltas después de habernos tomado casi dos botellas de ron entre Todd y yo...  
_

― _Debe estar...hoy había... ―comencé a pensar, enojada porque me dolía la cabeza― Espera, espera, hoy había una fiesta en casa de Debbie Connor ―dije poniéndome de pie, tambaleándome hacia un costado― Tiene que estar ahí, me ha escuchado hablar de eso, siempre había querido ir._

_― Para no variar, culpa tuya ―ladró Prue, lista para empezar a gritar alguna cosa― Pensé que ya se le había olvidado el querer imitarte._

_Negué, me puse de pie y aunque estaba con pijama, salí de la casa corriendo en busca de mi hermana menor. Tomé el auto, sabiendo que así de aturdida no debería manejar, pero lo había hecho varias veces sin problemas y esta no sería una excepción...se trataba de Paige._

_Llegué a un lugar lleno de luces, humo y gente teniendo sexo entre los arbustos, otros inyectándose cosas, también bebiendo y yo deseando no encontrar nunca a Paige así...poniéndome, por primera vez, en el lugar de mi familia cuando me veían tan perdida.  
_

_Sacudí la cabeza, me estacioné en cualquier lugar y mientras la música terminaba de aumentar mi jaqueca, encontré a mi hermanita bailando con Todd, demasiado cerca y ahora se besaban como si el mañana no existiese. Corrí y me caí al suelo, tropezando con algunas personas recostadas en el piso, ocupadas soñando con LSD, así que decidí caminar esta vez, aunque fuera más lento, pero llegaría sin más contratiempos. Vi al idiota de Todd bajando sus manos hasta el cierre de la camisa de Paige, comenzando a bajarlo, dejando sus ropa interior a la vista y me dio asco. Asco al ver la cara de confusión de mi pequeña niña, quien, yo sabía, solamente trataba de parecer más grande y no sabía cómo detener la situación, permitiéndole incluso quitarle la blusa definitivamente.  
_

― _¡Suelta a mi hermana! ―le grité, golpeándolo en la cara y tirándolo al piso, viéndolo contraerse producto del dolor.  
_

― _¡Phoebe! ―me gritó ella, furiosa y avergonzada, tapándose el torso con ambas manos y buscando su blusa para ponérsela otra vez.  
_

― _Nos vamos a casa ―le grité tomando su brazo, arrastrándola hasta el auto, pero ella seguía pataleando y quejándose, claro que yo no le ponía atención, me dolía demasiado haberla visto a punto de...  
_

― _¡Te odio! ―me gritó, mirándome con un rencor profundo y dándome incluso miedo, se tambaleaba de lo bebida que estaba, y yo esperaba que no hubiese consumido ninguna otra cosa más que un poco de alcohol._

_― No me importa ―le mentí, tirándola dentro del auto con violencia y empezando a manejar, tan rápido como me era posible para evitar que se le ocurriese tirarse por la puerta con el auto andando._

_― Si te importa ―refunfuñó, y aunque sabía que era cierto, no le dije nada._

_Al llegar a casa, la bajé de un tirón, empujándola para hacerla entrar y oyendo los gritos histéricos de mi abuela, de Prue y el llanto de Piper._

_― ¡Cómo se te ocurre salir así de borracha a manejar! ―gritó Prue― ¡Pudiste haber matado a Paige!_

_Sonreí, ¿Solamente le preocupaba por Paige?...no, yo sabía que lo decía por mí, no podría soportar que pasara lo mismo dos veces en tan poco tiempo._

_― ¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí! ―se quejó ella, soltándose de mi brazo, pero siendo sujetada por el de mi abuela.  
_

― _Tenemos que hablar ―le dijo con seriedad.  
_

― _¡No es mi asunto! ―gritó tratando de safarse, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas furiosas, frustrada por haber sido detenida así._

_― ¡Deja de comportarte como Freebe! ―gritó Prue, tapándose al boca en el acto, avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir.  
_

_Sentí irrefrenables ganas de llorar...podía escuchar esos comentarios de cualquier persona, y me herían...pero de mi propia hermana, era demasiado, demasiado fuerte. Pude ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero...jamás iba a pedirme perdón._

_― Ella nunca podrá ser como yo ―dije, escuchándome como arrogante para las demás, pero expresándome con profundo dolor― Necesita encontrar una personalidad, que no sea una copia nuestra, menos una asquerosa copia mía.  
_

― _¡Por qué sigues odiándome si siempre te he apoyado en todo!, ¡La primera vez que lo intenté fue todo un fracaso!, me tardé seis estúpidos meses en aprender cómo hacerlo, en tener un plan para huír sin que nadie se diera cuenta y... ¡Solamente quiero parecerme a ti!, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ―gritó Paige, y mi corazón se volvió a romper: si no había intentado nada, era porque estaba aprendiendo el método antes de intentarlo..._

_― ¡Todo!, Tú no eres yo, ¡Entiéndelo! ―le grité con toda la fuerza del dolor que estaba sintiendo en mi pecho, por ver que, en cierta parte, por culpa mía, ella estaba haciendo eso._

― _¡Cuál es el problema!, ¿Acaso solamente tú puedes divertirte, ser libre y...?_

_Paige me estaba hartando. Estaba hablando estupideces sin saber, y yo ya no la oía...solamente podía escuchar el llanto de Piper, los gritos de la abuela para hacernos entrar a casa. Sin saber por qué, simplemente dando rienda suelta a mis descontroladas emociones, alcé mi mano y le di una cachetada a Paige._

_― Jamás hagas esto otra vez ―le dije con los dientes apretados, viendo lo lastimada que estaba...ninguna de nosotras se hubiera esperado algo así antes― Tu sirves para mejores cosas, no arruines tu vida.  
_

_La mayoría me miró con cara de confusión, sobretodo Prue. Paige se encogió para vomitar,ensuciándome entera. Luego Piper y la abuela la llevaron arriba apenas terminó._

_Yo me abracé a mi misma, y me di la vuelta, oyendo la voz de Prue.  
_

― _¿A dónde vas? ―dijo aún afectada por lo que había dicho y también por lo que había oído de mí._

_― Freebe tiene una reputación que cuidar ―respondí, sabiendo que estaba picando en su herida al repetir ese apodo que tanto odiaba y me ofendía, caminando lentamente y sin que nadie me detuviera, lejos, muy lejos de ahí._

― Esta es tu habitación ―dijo la mujer.

Ambas entramos a un pequeño cuarto con dos literas blancas, perfectamente ordenadas y limpias, y pensé que solamente una persona tan maniática del órden como Piper y otra tan estricta como Prue, podrían tener un lugar así, me sentí desmayar...mis hermanas...las necesitaba tanto...

― Cualquier cosa que necesites, no olvides avisar, tus compañeras van a llegar en dos horas después de que se acaben los deportes allá afuera, aprovecha de acomodarte, a las cinco es hora de comer, no lo olvides, de todas formas, dejé tu horario en tu carpeta ―me dijo, dejando la famosa carpeta sobre la cama de arriba de la litera de la derecha, supuse que dormiría ahí.

La mujer se fue, y yo cerré la puerta tras de mí, apoyada en la pared y sin poder evitar llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho...o bueno, dos veces antes: cuando papá se fue y cuando mamá murió.

Necesitaba tanto un abrazo de Piper...de esos que no recibía desde hace tres meses atrás, siendo el último para el día de mi cumpleaños...uno que apenas acepté y casi rechacé, por encontrar que "diecisiete años es demasiada edad para andar recibiendo abracitos de tu hermana mayor"...ahora moría por su abrazo.

Necesitaba a Prue...sí, solamente cuando estás así de desesperada te das cuenta que necesitas a tu dictadora hermana mayor...que en el fondo, sabes que no es tan dictadora, que solamente buscaba tu bienestar...y deseas haberla escuchado antes, cuando te dijo "No te metas con esos chicos", ¿Por qué no la escuché cuando me lo prohibió la primera vez? Porque cuando algo era prohibido era más irresistible...por eso tanto sus opiniones como las de la abuela, me hacían querer hacer las cosas con más ganas, solamente para hacerlas enojar, simplemente porque quería que me odiaran tanto como me odio a mi misma.

Pero no podía dejar de estar resentida, porque ellas me habían encerrado ahí ya que yo era "una adicta al alcohol y las fiestas, porque tenía un comportamiento terrible y necesitaba ayuda"...no era tan cierto, no era una alcohólica, jamás había probado las drogas más allá de haber fumado una vez, como la abuela podría jurar que sí...pero si quieren una adicta, les voy a dar una: porque eso es lo que yo hago, llevarles la contra...¿Quieren que me rehabilite?, entonces, haré todo lo posible para no me den de alta.

Me sequé las lágrimas, enrabiada, con ganas de patear a todos y deteniéndome a observar el nuevo cuarto en donde estaba; habían cuatro puertas del porte de un casillero alargado y quise ir a mirar, parecía necesitar una convinación y estar con candado. Tomé la carpeta, y lancé mi mochila a mi nueva cama, y en las hojas encontré también la convinación de mi casillero para que nadie más se atreviera a robar mis cosas...como si me importara. Con la carpeta aún en mis manos, me acerqué y busqué los números 8924, escuchando como emitía un ligero "clic" al dejarme abrir ahora, lo que en realidad era mi armario con la maleta que mi abuela había dejado en la entrada cuando me abandonó a mi suerte, al mismo tiempo en que a mí me mandaban a hablar con la orientadora para que me explicara las normas que, lógicamente, no escuché.

Guardé la carpeta adentro, procurando memorizar el número, solamente por si acaso y de un salto me subí a mi cama, recordando viejos tiempos en que Paige y yo teníamos ocho y diez años y compartíamos una, turnándonos cada una noche para dormir arriba.

Me pregunto si esto va a funcionar para darle un buen remezón, y hacerla entender que esta vida no es lo que está buscando...ojalá de algo sirva estar aquí, para que lo que Prue no pudo hacer conmigo, yo pueda hacerlo con ella: protegerla y lograr que recapacite.

Espero que el plan de la abuela resulte...recuerdo sus palabras con exactitud ese día en que llegué después de haber discutido con Paige e ido a buscar algo de distracción a la misma fiesta de donde me había ido. Ella me miraba desde mi cama, después de verme entrar por la ventana y haberme dicho un tétrico "Phoebe" al que le respondí con un ebrio y mal pronunciado "¿Qué tal?"...el recuerdo que la mujer había interrumpido apenas entré a este lugar, estaba retomando su doloroso rumbo.

― _Esta tarde me avisaron que estás expulsada ―me dijo a continuación, con severidad._

_Yo le puse pestillo a la ventana que acaba de cerrar, solamente para hacer algo.  
_

― _Supe lo que hiciste en el laboratorio de biología, el desastre de la clase de química y tu escena en la oficina del director._

_― ¿Te contaron que nos encontraron en pleno orgasmo? ―le pregunté, solamente para provocarla más, sintiéndo su mano golpear mi cara con tanta intensidad que no pude contener las lágrimas._

_Giré mi rostro hacia un costado, ella se volvió a sentar después de haberse parado tan rápido como un rayo, y se mordió la segunda falange del dedo índice.  
_

― _Yo ya no sé qué hacer contigo ―confesó._

_Pude ver su mano tiritar, también su mentón, estaba a punto de decirme algo importante._

_Avancé hasta mi armario y busqué otra camisa para dormir, estaba transpirada de tanto bailar y además mi blusa estaba sucia con el vómito de Paige, que ya estaba seco, y yo podía ser muchas cosas, pero no quería dormir con eso. Comencé a desvestirme, no tenía vergüenza de mi cuerpo con nadie, menos con ella, quien me había cambiado los pañales y enseñado todo de la biología a medida que fui creciendo._

_― Mira el ejemplo que el das a tu hermana, mira los problemas que causas en clases...necesito que crezcas, que madures... ―me decía, observándome caminar._

_Yo me atravesé por el cuarto y solamente tenía mi ropa interior puesta, buscando algo que ponerme entre mi ropa sucia, ya que me acaba de sacar mi pijama con el que me había ido de fiesta y además, no había echado mi ropa a lavar durante casi dos semanas y ya no tendría nada que ponerme al día siguiente si me ponía algo de mi armario ahora._

_― No sé qué hacer contigo ―repitió, y la escuché llorar, tapándose la cara, para luego mirarme con los labios apretados y los ojos vidriosos...estaba mirando mi torso fijamente, enfocándose en mis pechos llenos de las marcas de los chupones que me había dado Todd durante ese día._

_Sentí vergüenza. Me puse una camisa rápidamente encima, sin aguantar verla llorar así, era tan fuerte el dolor que por primera vez, cedí y la abracé. Ella me acarició el cabello, como cuando era pequeña y se separó despacio de mí._

_― Estás más borracha de lo que te fuiste._

_Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como la vida me azotaba la cara y me decía que el amor, la familia y la relación que teníamos cuando tenía doce años de edad, defintiviamente había muerto._

_― ¿Qué quieres decirme? ―le pregunté caminando hasta mi ventana, solamente para abrirla un poco...me estaba asfixiando.  
_

― _Quiero que te duermas, mañana te voy a levantar temprano para que hagas tu maleta._

_― ¿Maleta? ―atiné a preguntar, girándome a verla._

_― Por tu bien, y por el de Paige ―dijo lamentándose por lo último― Mañana vamos a ir a ingresarte._

_― ¿Vamos?, ¿Ingresarme? ―le pregunté casi entrando en histeria, entendiéndolo todo pero sin entender nada al mismo tiempo._

_― Tomé la decisión, tus hermanas ya lo saben..._

_― ¿Ingreso a dónde?_

_La miré asustada, ella suspiró pesadamente antes de responder._

_― Un centro de rehabilitación querida, no puedo hacer nada más por ti._

_Me quedé helada._

_Sentí sus labios besar mi frente, murmuró algo que no escuché, posiblemente uno de sus típicos "Bendita seas" y se fue de mi cuarto._

Sé que lloré, pero no recuerdo más...también sé que ese día mi vida había dado una vuelta tan inesperada y violenta como el choque de autos que había vivido hace cuatro meses...también sé que no sé nada.

Sentí a mi estómago quejarse: tenía hambre, y con razón, no comía desde el día anterior. No había tomado desayuno, ocupada vomitando la resaca, nada más que vagando en mi cama...

_Sentí pasos entrar a mi cuarto y abrí un ojo, viendo a Piper agachada entre mi ropa y seleccionando alguna para poner en la maleta que armaba por mí, pero no le dije nada hasta que se fue._

_Más tarde, la abuela me pidió que bajara a comer, y lo hice, impresionada de mi misma al no chistar._

_La mesa estaba servida, yo me senté frente a mi plato vacío y llené mi vaso.  
_

― _¿Quieres papas? ―me preguntó la abuela, siendo la única que se atrevía a hablarme._

_Las demás me miraban con culpa: Prue se veía aún arrepentida después de haberme llamado Freebe, Piper por no haber logrado "Salvarme" y Paige parecía haberme dejado de odiar ahora que sabía que, en cierta forma, por culpa suya, a mi iban a ingresarme a un centro de locos.  
_

― _Claro ―sonreí ampliamente, tanto que me di miedo a mí misma.  
_

― _Tienes que alimentarte bien, hoy será un día pesado ―me dijo escaneándome con cuidado, como buscando alguna reacción en mí.  
_

_Yo asentí, me serví una porción contundente de cada cosa en la mesa, de cada una de ellas y sin olvidar ningún alimento.  
_

_Las chicas parecían extrañadas de que yo estuviera tan tranquila, pero ninguna tuvo el valor de decirme nada.  
_

― _Gracias ― Sonreí, dejando ambos cubiertos sobre la mesa, bebiendo mi vaso de gaseosa de un solo sorbo, solamente para molestar y simular que era cerveza, ron, o algo así.  
_

_La abuela no dijo nada, y se quedó mirándome: conociéndome, sabía que algo más tenía que venir, yo no era tan tranquila, calmada o del tipo que se controlan...pero la verdad estaba desanimada, aunque llena de rabia por dentro que no sabía cómo expresar de una manera no violenta al no tener las fuerzas para gritar o patalear.  
_

_Tomé el plato con ambas manos, me paré con él y caminé lenta y pausadamente, impascible...deteniéndome en la otra cabecera, a la vista de todos y frente a ella._

_― Está delicioso ― dije con una sonrisa casi macabra, antes de dejar caer el plato al piso poniendo cara de inocencia, y oyendo como se trizaba, viendo la comida rodar por el suelo sin que nadie la detuviese...hasta la última arveja rodando cerca de la silla de Piper._

_Subí a mi cuarto, sin darme el gusto o disgusto de ver las caras sorprendidas de mis hermanas y el agotamiento en mi abuela y en Prue. Me volví a acostar y me quedé dormida, despertando cuando me hicieron subir al auto...era hora de irme._

Ahora me arrepentía de no haber comido nada, y de haber desperdiciado mi comida preferida...sí...a pesar de no haber tenido ni un poco de corazón al haber exagerado al mandarme a ese centro de rehabilitación, habían tenido todo el tacto para hacerme sentir querida, apreciada...y muy en el fondo sabía que si no había reclamado era por Paige...era por tratar de ayudarla a enrielarse bien, y también sabía que quizás ahí podría encontrarle un poco de sentido a mi vida...si ya todo mi mundo es un caos, un cambio de ambiente podría hacer una de dos cosas: Ayudarme a hacer alguien, o terminar de hundirme. Apuesto a ganador en ambos casos, si no tengo nada...nada puedo perder.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta, y me senté de golpe por un asunto de inercia, esperando encontrarme con alguna de las otras chicas o con alguien del personal, pero jamás con el tipo que apareció detenido en el tintel.

― ¿Eres la nueva? ―me preguntó, mientras yo bajaba de la cama con lentitud y me paraba frente a él.

* * *

**¿Está muy enredado el asunto de los flash back?, bueno, en difinitva, acá se explican las razones de por qué Phoebe está donde está, y desde ahora comienza su aventura en el centro. ¿Quién es el chico en la puerta?, ¿Tienen una idea...? Creo que sí.**

**Cualquier comentario se acepta, siempre que sea respetuoso, en un review (que se puede dejar aunque no tengas cuenta en fanfiction, solamente haciendo clic en el globito amarillo aquí abajo, e inventar un nick).**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**ViryUchiha: **Creo que sí, en inglés suena mucho mejor; más dramático jajaja. Gracias a ti, pronto volveré al ruedo y dejaré tus reviews ^^ te quiero._  
_


	3. Hola extraños

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap pasado; aquí un poquito más...**

* * *

**Capítulo uno, parte II: Hola extraños.**

Me detuve con curiosidad, notando que era bastante alto -o yo muy pequeña- y que mi cabeza llegaba hasta detenerse sobre su bien trabajado torso sin siquiera alcanzar a llegar hasta su cuello.

Tenía la piel clara, pero una barba descuidada, que de cierta forma lo hacía ver más sexy de lo que era. Sus ojos verdes parecían muertos, tapados con violáceas y profundas ojeras...era obvio que, o no dormía hace mucho, o tenía una profunda adicción a algo...o las dos juntas.

― ¿Lo eres? ―repreguntó, mirándome rápidamente de arriba abajo.

Sentí que me desvistió con la mirada, pero no de una manera carnal: me examinó tan rápido que no dejó que le guardara casi ningún secreto; y aunque sabía que eso era imposible, fue lo que sentí.

― Eh, sí...eso creo, o sea, soy nueva pero no sé si soy "la" nueva ―respondí, bastante incómoda al tenerlo ahora tan cerca, luego de que hubiese dado un paso adelante cuando empecé a hablar.

Me quedó mirando sin decir nada durante un rato, y yo no entendía nada, otra vez.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó mirándome con expectación, separándose de mi y rascándose una ceja.

― ¿Y...qué?

Él me miró sin cambiar de expresión. Yo me asusté un poco...parecía que él hablaba con la persona equivocada, y yo quería saber qué hacía un hombre en ese lugar...¿Cómo funcionaban las reglas de seguridad? No era que me importara, en absoluto, pero me producía curiosidad saber cómo un tipo más grande en edad, y además del sexo opuesto, estaba tranquilamente deambulando en mi habitación.

― ¿No trajiste nada? ―preguntó, y yo, ahora sí, me di cuenta de que no era conmigo el tema.

― Ah, entiendo ―dije, y un brillito de esperanza enferma se encendió en sus ojos― Me confundes con alguien; no tengo idea de qué hablas y sí, traje un algunas de cosas, una mochila y un par de zapatillas, pero no creo que seas de mi talla.

Él me miró con interrogación en el rostro, con la pregunta "¿Estás hablando en serio?" estampada de lado a lado.

― ¿No trajiste nada? ―repitió, esta vez no preguntándome, sino que, incrédulo al escuchar mi respuesta.

― No ―contesté, poniendo ambas manos en mis caderas, como para demostrarle fuerza― No traje nada, o nada más de lo que ya te dije, ¿Te puedes ir?

Él me miró algo atontado y golpeó la pared, haciéndome saltar.

― Maldición... ―lo oí murmurar― ¿Segura que...

― ¡No traje nada! ―grité antes de que repitiera su estúpida, hartante y ambigua pregunta.

Lo oí suspirar, también lo vi restregarse el rostro, casi preparado para preguntar otra vez, pero inteligentemente, se abstuvo.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―me preguntó de la nada, y yo no supe qué hacer: de repente había cambiado el tema.

Después de entrar y preguntarme como desesperado si había "traído algo" sin siquiera tocar antes, ahora venía a pedirme explicaciones.

― Yo...bueno, supongo que...por lo mismo...que tú ―balbuceé, sin saber por qué no le dije nada de lo que pensaba, solamente atinando a continuar la conversación.

― No, si estuvieras por lo mismo que yo, hubieses traído algo ―rebatió de malas pulgas.

Yo seguía idiotizada sin saber a qué demonios se refería con su "algo", y me pareció ver que al fin él lo había notado.

― Me refiero a drogas ―me explicó, y yo pude asentir...tenía razón, era adicto a las drogas, y bastante, parecía incluso desquiciado― La mayoría de los primerizos, siempre se las arreglan para traer un poco escondida...los viejos que vuelven, también ―continuó, y noté que estaba más enfermo de lo que pude haber pensado― No estás aquí por eso, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

― Mi abue...mi familia ―me corregí, sin ánimos de entrar en detalles― Piensa que soy alcohólica y drogadicta, y aquí estoy...hasta que se aburran, o me aburra yo.

― Ah...¿Y eres alguna de esas cosas? ―me preguntó, fingiendo interés, pero yo sabía que quería irse.

― No.

El chico asintió, salió del cuarto y yo ni siquiera supe su nombre, pero esperaba no verlo más...me erizaba la piel. Seguí en mis cosas, o más bien, me puse a leer la tonta carpeta a ver si con eso me entretenía en algo. Repasé el horario solamente por curiosidad: tenía todo el día -de todos los días- estrictamente planeado, partiendo a las 7:00 A.m y terminando a las 20:00 P.m.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, agotada, hambrienta, y cada vez más triste, empezando a quedarme dormida, arrullada por el silencio impenetrable de la habitación. Estaba cansada, tenía sueño por la mala noche y una buena manera de evadirme para no pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba mi propia cama, era dormir.

― ¡Mira, está aquí! ―escuché decir entre mis sueños a una voz ligeramente aguda.

― ¿Por qué ella tiene la cama de arriba?, ¡Qué injusto! ―se quejó otra.

Me di cuenta que hablaban de mí: había más gente en el cuarto, y me habían visto durmiendo en mi cama. No sabía cuánto tiempo había logrado dormitar, pero parecía que no había hecho más que cerrar los ojos una vez, en un simple y ligero pestañeo.

― ¿Qué tal? ―escuché que me preguntaron, seguido de un rebote en mi cama de quien fuera que había saltado encima y se había sentado junto a mí, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

― Es bonita ―escuché decir a una, y hubiese sonreído si no estuviera siendo acosada por tres adolescentes que debían estar locas para estar encerradas ahí también.

― Me llamo Gisselle ―me saludó la que había saltado a mi lado, con una sonrisa traumática, parecía estar altamente medicada o algo así, sino, drogada o borracha, pero no parecía estar tomada― Tengo diecisiete años y trastorno de personalidad múltiple, un gusto ―dijo con orgullo, estrechando mi mano con fuerza y efusividad, haciendo que me sacudiera.

― Un gusto ―le dije sintiéndome invadida con su insistente mirada, parecía un perrito agitando la cola frente a una carnicería.

― Ellas ―dijo apuntando a las otras dos― Se llaman Helena y Rubí ―continuó, saltando de la cama hasta el suelo y parándose junto a ellas, pasando ambos brazos detrás de sus cabezas y sonriendo.

― Hola ―dijeron ambas, quitándosela de encima.

― Hola... ―susurré, viéndome interrumpida por la chica, quien volvió a hablar, tan rápido como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

― Helena tiene veintiuno, es adicta a la heroína, y tiene un serio problema con los dulces ―dijo como presentadora de televisión, y yo no entendí qué tan malo podía ser que te gustaran los dulces en comparación a su adicción a la heroína― Y Rubí, tiene quince, es nuestra bebé... ―sonrió, apretando su mejilla con demasiada fuerza― Y es nuestra dulce suicida que adora cortarse, y torturarse...

― Vaya... ― Alcancé a comentar.

Estaba bastante sorprendida y la verdad un poco triste por ella. Pensé en que si mi abuela viera a estas chicas, me levantaría una pirámide en la mitad del centro de San Francisco. También recordé a Paige al escuchar la edad de Rubí.

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó aún emocionada, ahora parecía saltar en su lugar, lo que no le parecía extraño a ninguna otra además de mí.

― Soy...Phoebe... ―dije algo perturbada. Miento, bastante perturbada― Tengo diecisiete años y...bueno, no es muy interesante, mi abuela cree que soy un problema y una alcohólica adicta a las drogas ―confesé, después de escucharlas a ella hablar con tanta naturalidad, lo único que me preocupaba era que pensaran que era una bebé.

― ¿A qué drogas, trajiste algunas? ―preguntó Helena, reaccionando al fin, haciéndome recordar al tipo de unas horas antes: de verdad tenían un problema.

― No soy adicta a nada, ni tampoco alcohólica ―me defendí, agitando las manos.

― Negación ―tararearon las tres.

Yo levanté una ceja.

― ¿Trajiste algo o no? ―preguntó Helena otra vez.

― No ―le aseguré tajante, empezando a irritarme, ¿Qué acaso nadie me ponía atención?

― Si trajiste y no compartes ―comenzó a decir Helena, en tono de consejo mezclado con amenaza― Cuando estés descompensada nadie te va a ayudar...así que, habla: ¿Tienes o no tienes?

Me miró alzando las cejas repetidas veces, y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Sentí rabia, dolor, tristeza, soledad; me sentía acusada, me sentía encasillada, estereotipada...otra vez, sentía que nadie me creía o confiaba en mí, y que unas personas que no me conocían lo hicieran, era como restregarme en la cara que nadie en el mundo me tenía fe.

― ¡No tengo nada! ―chillé, golpeando mi almohada, viéndolas sorprenderse― ¡No soy drogadicta, no soy alcohólica, no tengo ningún otro problema más que una familia llena de histéricas que me metieron aquí por nada! ―grité enfurecida, cruzándome de brazos y apretando las mandíbulas, lista para morder a quien fuera que se me pusiera por delante; literal y metafóricamente hablando.

― De acuerdo... ―masculló Helena, haciendo una mueca extraña― Te creemos...nosotras vamos a bañarnos, después del deporte es una obligación, y en una hora más tenemos que estar comiendo abajo.

Asentí, con el cuerpo encogido y recordé que tampoco había tenido tiempo, o ganas, de bañarme ese día...aún me sentía sucia después de mi encuentro con Todd.

― ¿Puedo? ―pregunté de repente, casi con un hilito de voz; Rubí se volteó.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Bañarme...tengo, ganas de bañarme ―comenté, bajándome de mi cama, también con un hábil salto y fingida seguridad.

― Claro ―sonrió Gisselle― Pero apresúrate, que hay turnos de diez minutos cada una, y la fila es larga.

Asentí y saqué una toalla antes de salir, y apretando los dientes tuve que reconocer que, me gustase o no: ya era parte de ese lugar.

Caminé tras las chicas, las cuales iban en una sola línea y parecían una pequeña torrecita de cubos ordenados de menor a mayor: Helena era la más alta de todas, casi una cabeza más alta que yo. Tenía el cabello liso y negro hasta la cintura, los ojos también negros, la piel morena y se veía delgada; aunque no tanto como Rubí. La siguiente era Rubí, quien era extremadamente flaca, con el cabello castaño cortado como un chico. Era un poco más pequeña que Helena, pero más alta que yo y tan pálida como un papel, supuse que tendría anemia, pero si algo me llamó la atención de ella, fueron sus ojos verdes...nunca había visto ojos tan tristes como ellos...nunca, excepto por los del hombre que me visitó preguntándome si había llevado algo. A su lado iba Gisselle: la chica saltarina, quien tenía la particularidad de ser la única rubia entre las tres. Era más pequeña que yo por casi media cabeza, de piel trigueña y un poco más gordita que las demás, contándome a mí, y ojos azules oscuros, apagados, escondiendo el dolor que yo no entendía.

Al llegar al baño, pude ver el vapor de agua por todo el lugar. La mayoría de las chicas ya se había metido a duchar y tenían desparramado por el suelo el buzo de la institución, el mismo que usaban mis compañeras: yo parecía ser la única que seguía usando la ropa sucia con la que había dormido, complementándose con el maquillaje corrido por el llanto apenas llegué.

― ¿Chica nueva? ―preguntaron algunas y vi como mis compañeras le contaban mi "historia" a todas las demás, pero parecía algo de cosumbre que todas supieran de todo ahí, por lo que no me ofendí...aunque escuché varias veces la expresión "Sigue en negación" cuando se comunicaban.

Me quité la ropa de encima, quedando simplemente en mi ropa interior inferior, pensando en que ésta me la quitaría al entrar a la ducha, y no antes...una cosa era no tener pudor, lo otro, era exhibirse. Abrí la puerta de una de las duchas con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, y metí a ella colgando mi toalla en la puertita antes de acercarme a girar la llave; un poco de agua tibia recorriendo mis cansados músculos y algo de shampoo para masajear mi cabeza, serían bastante útiles en ese momento. Pero en lugar de sentir las palancas metálicas, sentí una mano tomarme de la muñeca.

― ¡Mierda! ―grité abriendo los ojos de la nada.

Intenté retroceder, tropezando con mis propios pies; quise afirmarme de la pared, pero la confusión y el intento de no golpearme la cabeza, terminaron por botarme al suelo de la ducha. Abrí los ojos rápido, sin darme tiempo para quejarme por el dolor y me topé con la persona que me había tomado la mano cuando entré: Rubí me miraba con cara de decepción, y algo de morbosidad. Me senté como pude, y me tapé los senos al verla mirarme tan descaradamente. Me levanté como pude, con mucha torpeza y tomé mi toalla para cubrirme rápidamente. Me voltee, roja de vergüenza y angustiada a más no poder, dispuesta a salir de ahí lo antes posible; me veía incapaz de seguir escuchando las risas de las demás.

― Hay una nueva en el grupo de las joyitas ―publicó una de las chicas de ahí, que no tenía idea quién era ni me interesaba saberlo tampoco.

― Qué suerte, Sabina terminó con su chica la semana pasada ―comentó otra de ellas, sonriéndome con dulzura.

Mi cabeza se detuvo en el momento en que la realidad me hizo hacer "clic": esperen...¿Grupo de las joyas?...¿Sabina y su chica?...ellas pensaban que...

― ¡Bienvenida! ―me dijo Rubí abrazándome por la espalda, y pude sentir su cuerpo mojado y desnudo contra mi también desnuda piel, produciéndome un escalofrío y casi un ataque al corazón.

― ¡No!

Grité tan fuerte, que sentí que la voz había salido directamente de mi alma. Empujé a Rubí por inercia, haciéndola chocar contra otra chica más y todas me miraron raro. Estaba agitada, nerviosa, y con ambas manos en mi cara, afirmando la toalla con mis codos para no dejar ver mi pecho descubierto de nuevo.

― No...quiero decir, no soy...no soy...yo...¡Me confundí de puerta!, eso es todo: Entré con los ojos cerrados, no sabía que había alguien más adentro y...

― Tranquila. Aquí nadie juzga a nadie, ni a las chicas ni a los chicos, ser gay no es un delito ― Me dijo Rubí otra vez, acercándose a mí con un deje de comprensión y sentido maternal.

― No soy gay ―aseguré, quitándome sus húmedas y resbalosas manos de encima― Suficiente ―mascullé.

Dar explicaciones no tenía sentido alguno en ese momento, y estaba a pocos segundos de largarme a llorar: no quería que vieran eso. Giré sobre mis talones, no me esforcé en recoger mi ropa de ahí y tal como estaba me devolví a mi cuarto. Todavía sucia, acosada y observada. Corrí por el pasillo a toda velocidad, y no me detuve ni siquiera al sentir que una piedrita se enterraba en la planta de mi pie derecho; tenía que recordar que andar a pies descalzos por el patio no siempre era una buena idea.

Llegué a la puerta, y me costó un par de intentos lograr abrirla. La cerré de un sonoro portazo, me encaramé en la litera y me tiré contra mi cama. Y me puse a llorar. Tenía rabia, tenía vergüenza, dolor. Quería volver a casa, pero no quería estar ahí. Quería que me dejaran tranquila, quería...quería tantas cosas, principalmente, ser alguien en la vida.

― Lo siento...

Enrosqué mis puños en mi almohada, escondiendo mis manos bajo ella y mordiéndola con pesar. Pensaba en mi familia. Pensaba en mis padres...pensaba en qué diría mi mamá si me viera en esas condiciones, si es que mi papá me encontrara en la calle reconocería que su hija era una vergüenza para su sangre. Mi llanto se acentuó y por mi cabeza pasaban recuerdos, fuertes, rápidos, doloroso de muchos momentos con mis hermanas, con mi abuela, con mis amigos, con Todd, con Ramona, peleas con Paula, la abuela y con Prue; tardes de risas, pijamadas con Piper y Paige; clases de conducir con Prue, navidades, años nuevos, cumpleaños y días de acción de gracias. Tantas cosas, tantos momentos...

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y me asusté, ¿Sería una de esas lesbianas de nuevo?

― ¡¿Qué quieres? ―grité furibunda, sentándome en la cama y sin alcanzar a cubrirme bien con la toalla, paralizándome al ver al mismo chico de temprano, aún sujetando mi brazo, sin inmutarse y sin siquiera mirar mi cuerpo desnudo.

― Vine a buscar algo ―me dijo, liberándome y dándose la vuelta, mientras yo me tapaba como podía, asustada de lo que pudiese llegar a pasar: ahora si me importaban las normas de seguridad.

― ¿Qué cosa...? ―pregunté casi sin voz, mirándolo hurgar en el armario de una de las chicas.

― Conseguí material, le traje a Helena ―me explicó, abriendo el candado y sacando un bolso pequeño― Dile que lo dejé aquí, aunque supongo que se dará cuenta sola.

Lo vi sacar algo de su bolsillo y esconderlo en el bolso pequeño de Helena. Luego cerró la puertita, listo para salir. Mis labios se movieron más rápido que mi sentido común, y antes de saber por qué o de decirme "No lo hagas" le pregunté:

― ¿Qué material trajiste?

Él se volteó con lentitud y me miró a los ojos, haciéndome tiritar de pies a cabeza, ¿Por qué había hablado?, ¿Por qué siempre me dejaba muda?

― Heroína ―me respondió, listo para irse y no hablar más conmigo.

Por una parte me sentía bien al no interesarle, me daba tranquilidad saber que no terminaría siendo violada...al menos no por él, pero odiaba ser pasada por alto. Yo jamás era pasada por alto: ódiame o ámame, pero no me ignores.

― ¿Podrías...

No alcancé a terminar mi pregunta al darme cuenta de que no tenía idea qué le quería preguntar.

― "¡Bien hecho, Phoebe! queda como estúpida frente a este tipo" ―me dije sarcásticamente.

― ¿Darte?

Su voz ronca me volvió a hacer tiritar. Levantó una ceja y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba yo, pegando su frente contra la mía. Comencé a transpirar y apreté mis manos sobre la toalla con fuerza: tenía miedo. El chico me miró a los ojos durante largo rato y sin moverse, mientras mi respiración era increíblemente lenta al tener miedo de moverme y provocar, cualquier cosa...

― Dijiste que no eras drogadicta ―me respondió antes de alejarse de mí, y casi me voy para adelante y de cara al piso, si no fuera porque él me sujeto de los hombros y me impulsó hacia arriba, sin tomarle asunto.

― No lo soy ―respondí tragando en seco, preguntándome por qué le había hablado desde un principio y en qué estaba pensando en el momento en que continué discutiendo.

― ¿Quieres probarla? ―preguntó sin mirarme, distraído en su universo alterno.

Mi cerebro comenzó a doler. Tenía demasiadas ideas, demasiadas voces en la cabeza, demasiadas confusiones y todo parecía ser tan insoportable que casi iba a explotar, ¿Cómo debía contestar a esa pregunta?, ¿Cómo demonios podían alguien hacerme esa pregunta?

El chico siguió caminando rumbo a la puerta, en un paso tan lento como desesperante. Me estaba tentando, estaba toreándome, o eso era lo que quería pensar; creerme ignorada por segunda vez no era, en absoluto, agradable.

― ¡Sí!

Grité sin saber por qué, pero él ejercía sobre mí una especie de confusión y conflicto mental que no lograba explicarme. Me incitaba a acercarme a él, a no dejarlo ir, a compartir más tiempo en su presencia...a intentar comprenderlo y hacerme parte de su retorcido mundo. Una tontería, pero ese lugar era tan extraño, que nada tenía sentido y dese por entendido, que el sentido común había sido abolido.

Se volteó, caminó hasta mí sin despegar su mirada de sus zapatos y luego volvió a chocar su frente con la mía. Me sentí desfallecer...sobretodo cuando su tibio aliento golpeó mi cara y su voz entró por mis oídos. Fue escalofriante.

― Eres una persona que no debería estar aquí ―me dijo con sinceridad, lo leí en sus ojos― No eres como nosotros, y no voy a ser yo el que te convierta en un monstruo.

Se separó otra vez de mí, y yo de nuevo sentí que me iba hacia abajo, pero él con una sola mano, la derecha, me afirmó desde el pecho -aferrándose a mi seno izquierdo- y me dio impulso hacia arriba.

Y, sin mirarme, volteando, se fue por donde había entrado.

Cerré los ojos con vergüenza -más que antes- agradeciendo haber tenido la toalla encima, y hundí mi cara contra la almohada: al menos había alguien más que pensaba que yo no debía estar ahí...pero su manera tan fría de ser, su forma de tocarme como si yo no fuera nada, ver que yo no le provocaba ni el más mínimo interés, despertaba en mí una mezcla entre orgullo herido y satisfacción.

Las voces de las chicas me hicieron recordar dónde y cómo estaba, y no las quise mirar, ni decir nada cuando me preguntaron qué hacía todavía envuelta en la toalla.

― Hey Pheebs ―me dijo, quien reconocí como Helena― Oye, no te enojes, nos confundiste, ese eso todo.

Yo presioné con más fuerza mis puños al sentir la vergüenza recorriendo mi cuerpo otra vez, el día había sido un asco...de principio a fin. Podía ver las caras de las demás riéndose de mí, podía recordar los ojos de Rubí mirándome con esa expresión tan...extraña y, solamente quería volver a casa. ¿Si lloraba como una niña pequeña y prometía que me iba a portar bien, reconsiderarían en devolverme a mi antigua vida? Yo tenía clara esa respuesta: No. Porque ya nadie me creía; me había encargado de derribar la fe de todo el mundo en mí, y sobretodo, la mía propia.

― Oye...en serio lo lamento ―me dijo, esta vez Rubí― Pero no quiero que nos tengas miedo, ni a mí ni a las demás joyas...no vamos a lastimarte, solamente pensamos que eras de las nuestras...eso es todo.

― Ánimo Pheebs, no es primera vez que pasa, si te consuela, a mi me pasó algo similar la primera vez ―le dijo Gisselle― Te prometo que no pasará nada, oye, estamos todas unidas en esto...si no nos apoyamos, no tenemos a nadie.

Sentí la mano de esa chica sobre mi cabello, y me dejé acariciar...me hacía falta sentir amor, comprensión, paciencia...me hacía falta sentir esa sinceridad que aquella chica me estaba expresando y volví a llorar, tan fuerte, tan fuerte que nada más me importó...sentí a Gisselle acomodarse a mi lado y abrazarme, también a las otras dos acariciar mi cabello. Me imagine, quise imaginarme que no eran Rubí, Gisselle y Helena, sino que Paige, Piper y Prudence. Apreté los párpados, tratando de visualizarlas a mi lado, en una utopía que no ocurriría en años luz, y que no había pasado desde hacia al menos unos tres o cuatro años...la relación entre las cuatro no era la misma desde hacia mucho tiempo, parecíamos extrañas.

― Tu eres mi estrella, mi única estrella...

Helena comenzó a susurrarme esa canción con la voz algo quebrada. Parecía tener sentido para ella, y que la compartiera conmigo, me conmovió tanto que mi llanto se hizo mucho más fuerte, sobretodo cuando las demás se unieron a su melodía.

Y volví a quedarme dormida.

Desperté al sentir cómo me sacudían despacio; nada en comparación a los horribles remezones que me había dado Prue en casa esa madrugada preguntándome por Paige. Pensé en ella. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo, y antes de comenzar a llorar y desarmarme otra vez, decidí despejar mi cabeza y abrir los ojos. Habría llorado, con facilidad, unas tres o cuatro horas durante ese día, y eso era algo que yo jamás hacía. Estaba cansada, emocionalmente desgastada.

― Es hora de comer Pheebs ―me dijo Gisselle en voz baja, y sentí que me pasaba un par de cosas en las manos― Tu ropa, la traje del baño, está doblada...vístete antes de que bajemos. Te esperamos afuera si necesitas privacidad.

Me restregué los ojos, las vi sonreír y salieron, tal como había dicho la morena, a esperarme afuera del cuarto. Me levanté, me vestí rápido y me pregunté si algún día iba a poder bañarme o no, y con una sonrisa que no supe de dónde venía, salí rápidamente a juntarme con las chicas; no sabía por qué, pero tenían razón: si no nos teníamos a nosotras, no teníamos a nadie.

― ¿Lista? ―preguntó Rubí, algo tímida de mi reacción.

― Lista ―le sonreí, dedicándole mi mejor y más sincera sonrisa, diciéndole con esa acción, que podíamos partir de cero y con el pie correcto.

Me fui sonriendo durante todo el camino en que las seguí, sin ubicarme en ninguna parte, pero sabiendo que junto a ellas jamás me perdería...al menos geográficamente.

― Helena ―dije, nombrándola por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado ahí― Hoy, un chico apareció en nuestro cuarto y...

― ¡Cole! ―me interrumpió, asintiendo con tranquilidad― Me dijo que había dejado el asunto en mi casillero, todo bien Pheebs.

― ¿Se llama Cole? ―pregunté, entrando a la cafetería que estaba llena de gente por todas partes, tanto como enfermeras dando vueltas.

― Sí ―dijo Rubí― Se encarga de, "esas cosas"...

― Tranquila, suele ir y venir por las habitaciones, pero jamás te hará daño ―me explicó Gisselle― Parece no interesarse en las mujeres...

Fruncí el ceño y sentí una especie de decepción en mi interior, pero como el día había sido tan opuesto y contradictorio, también una calma infinita al saber que no pasaría nada y todas sus apariciones habían sido normales.

― Tiene veintiocho años ―continuó diciendo Helena― Es adicto a todo lo que sea droga...de las más simple a la más fuerte; es un caso, lleva años aquí...pero casi no habla con nadie ni de nada.

― ¿Puede resistir tanto un hombre sin sexo? ―pregunté, atacada por la curiosidad, porque lo que realmente quería saber y esperaba oír, era que no era gay.

― No sé ―djo Gisselle, encogiéndose de hombros― Pero nadie dijo que no tenía sexo, dijimos que pensamos que es gay.

Puse cara de asco, y las chicas se rieron de eso, incluso Rubí.

― Decir que es gay es invento de algunas envidiosas que han intentado algo con él y han sido ignoradas ―me explicó Helena, quien parecía conocerlo más― La verdad es que a veces cubre sus necesidades con chicas que se van a ir pronto y sabe que no va a volver a ver...no quiere involucrarse con nadie. No sé qué más decirte.

Asentí con un nudo en el estómago, preguntándome por qué me interesaba tanto en Cole y nos pusimos a la fila. Después de eso llegamos a comer, conocí más gente, de las cuales no recuerdo demasiado y al llegar la hora de dormir, me puse mi pijama y me acosté temprano, casi a las diez.

Estaba cansada, y mirar por la venta hacia afuera me hacía recordar a casa...pero sobretodo, podía sentir las firmes manos de Cole evitándome caer, y también la profunda ira que me había provocado al negarme un poco de droga...no era nada de otro mundo, y él la miraba como si fuera una bebé...una niñita mimada. Sentía furia al pensar en que ellos me miraban como una simple "Ramona", cuando no era una nenita...soy capaz de muchas cosas...pero en el fondo, agradecía no ser dependiente de nada...de nada más que la profunda necesidad de saber más de acerca de Cole.

* * *

**¿Y?, ¿Cómo va el asunto? La primera aparición formal de Cole...espero que no sea gay, ¡En serio!**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**Viiry: **Ok, menos formas hahaha. Las estadísticas eran el show del día; me hace feliz mirarlas jajaja, suplen los comentarios. Gracias por tu apoyo, bestiezuela =)


	4. Mi primera vez

**¡Otro cap! En verdad espero que les guste, porque a mí sí (Aunque suene egocéntrica).**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Mi primera vez.**

Era mi tercer día en aquél lugar, y poco a poco me acostumbraba a todos los horarios, a la gente, a algunas normas. Me hacía recordar a Piper tratando de hacerlo todo bien, pero yo lo hacía por timidez y por miedo a la gran concentración de desequilibrados mentales que había ahí, más que por otra cosa. Helena, Gisselle y Rubí hacían todo más simple y acogedor para mí, mientras que otras personas trataban de hacerse amigos míos...aunque no me fio, ni me fiaré: no sé lo que realmente están buscando, creo que con las chicas es suficiente.

― Bien hecho, Halliwell ― Me dijo uno de los instructores de deportes, luego de que la práctica de básquetbol hubiese terminado.

Sonreí para mis adentros, feliz de que siempre que participaba en algo deportivo me fuera bien; quizás no era tan inútil después de todo...o quizás, era porque los demás eran oficialmente un desastre. La noche anterior se habían llevado a Rubí a la enfermería después de que se cortara más allá de la cuenta, y yo había preguntado de manera inocente por qué era tan fácil para todos conseguir las cosas que les hacían daño, si se suponía que iban a rehabilitarse.

― _"Esto es un negocio Pheebs...tu haces lo que quieres. Los cuidadores le dicen a los médicos solamente la mitad de las cosas, o incluso menos porque aceptan chantajes de los líderes de este lugar...y los responsables de ti no se enteran de nada; los médicos menos...y así, mientras ellos creen que estás perfecto, sigues pagando y tu sin que te moleste nadie"._

Encontré que quizás era demasiada categórica su opinión, y creo que es muy posible que si alguien quiere salir de todo eso, puede lograrlo si pone de su parte...aunque también era muy consciente de que, quien no quería salir de eso, jamás iba a hacerlo. Además de la ausencia de Rubí, podía ver gente con grandes ojeras, algunos casi dormidos por resacas o exceso de drogas, otras desmayándose por no haber comido en días...también gente extremadamente hiperactiva, en fin, era un circo.  
Después de ducharme entré a mi habitación goteando agua, y aprovechando que no había nadie más aún, me saqué la toalla para secarme más libremente que envuelta en una especie de taco humano...y como tengo suerte, no escuché la puerta abrirse. Mientras yo buscaba algo que ponerme frente a mi closet, y usaba la toalla de mi cuerpo seco para envolver mi cabello, había alguien sentado en la cama de Helena, sin que me diera cuenta hasta que estaba ya completamente vestida. Di un grito, pegué un salto y me afirmé de la pared de la sorpresa.

― ¿Cu...cuan...cuánto llevas ahí? ― Le pregunté acomplejada, creo que me sentía en mi derecho de que me no me gustara que me vieran desnuda sin saberlo, menos cuando la persona que me observaba era tan intimidante, severa, dura y fría...parecía ser un fantasma, que a veces estaba, a veces no, pero nunca se sabía cuando se movía.

― Lo suficiente como para saber que tienes una manchita de nacimiento en...

― Cállate ― Le dije sintiéndome sonrojar, y tapando mi cuerpo ya vestido, por simple inercia.

― Creo que ya sé por qué te enviaron aquí, por exhibicionista ― Dijo tranquilamente cómodo en la cama de la drogadicta del cuarto.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no tocaste, avisaste o...?, ¡Mínimo cerraste los ojos! ― Grité enojada, corriendo a darle una cachetada solamente para llamar su atención, pero él detuvo mi mano con tanta fuerza que tuve que rogarle entre gemidos que la soltara.

― No lo intentes ― Me dijo, mirándome sobar mi muñeca adolorida.

― Eres un bruto ― Le dije, pensando en si tendría alguna contusión importante o no, dolía como el infierno.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando entrar a Helena y Rubí, y mientras la primera arreglaba algunos tráficos con Cole, yo miraba y ponía atención a cada movimiento de aquél tipo...tenía algo extraño, no sabía qué, pero al mismo tiempo en que me traumaba, paralizaba y daba miedo...me atraía, de una manera tan enferma, que me empecé a sentir parte del grupo de locos que estaban ahí.

El domingo llegó rápido, cumpliéndose mi quinto día, y mientras las demás estaban disponibles para ser visitadas por su familia -O en el caso de ellas, por sus amigos fuera del reciento- y yo no tenía derecho a ver a nadie hasta pasado un mes...según la directora, "no lograría ningún cambio hasta que sintiera el remezón fuerte de estar donde estaba"...tonterías.  
Salí a caminar por el pequeño jardín del lugar y mientras olía el aroma de unas flores de por ahí, sentí el inconfundible olor a marihuana. Avancé, caminé hasta llegar a las rejas del fondo y me encontré con él...ahí estaba Cole: solo. Me quedé mirándolo desde mi escondite en la pared, viendo como fumaba con los ojos rojos y lágrimas cayendo de ellos...me pregunté por qué no tenía visitas.

― ¿Cuánto más vas a quedarte ahí?

Su voz me hizo saltar, y me distrajo de preguntarme qué sería de su vida, de donde venía y hacia dónde iba, y me preparé para correr... sintiendo un escalofrío y una total parálisis cuando me sujetó del brazo y me forzó sentarme a su lado de un firme y eficaz tirón al suelo.

― No tengo familia ― Me dijo, como leyendo mis pensamientos ― Perdí a mi mujer, también a mi hija.

Lo miré con tristeza, y no pude evitar que la curiosidad creciera más dentro de mí.

― ¿Por qué? ― Le pregunté, estirando mi brazo para tratar de quitarle su cigarrillo y probarlo: un par de veces lo había hecho, y nunca me habían llamado la atención...pero ahora, en sus labios carnosos y secos, y en sus manos frías y fuertes, parecían tener un especial encanto.

Para mi sorpresa, dejó que lo tomara y cuando estaba a punto de ponerlo en mi boca, habló.

― Por esto ― Respondió refiriéndose tanto a lo que tenía en mis manos como lo que tenía en las suyas, dándome vuelta encima una botella de cerveza para apagar el cigarrito que se disolvía entre mis dedos ― Vete de aquí, usa lo que te queda de cerebro.

Me puse de pie y salí corriendo hasta cualquier parte lejos de ahí: enojada, humillada, y aún preguntándome a qué se refería cuando hablaba de su mujer y su hija...¿Habían muerto?, ¿Las había dejado?, o en el peor de los casos, ¿Las había matado?

Durante casi una semana, el subidón de energía y de sentirme en cierta medida, "parte" de ahí, comenzó a desaparecer: la gente dejó de mostrarme su cara amable, y ahora podía ver sus problemas a la luz. Odiaba saber que Helena estaba descompensándose, también odiaba cada vez que a Gisselle se le acababa el efecto de sus pastillas...y odiaba ser la única "normal" en ese grupo de locas...no por querer estar enferma también, sino porque algo me hacía creer que nunca en la vida encajaría en alguna parte...que nunca en la vida, iba a poder ser algo para alguien. Necesitaba amor, era todo lo que pedía, a gritos...y no había ninguna medicina o tratamiento que pudiera dármelo...ni a mí, ni a mis compañeras, ni a nadie.

Gisselle me había contado su historia, un día en que se confundió y no se había tomado sus medicamentos...no era muy llena de detalles, pero sí bastante triste: Había nacido con ese trastorno de personalidad múltiple, y apenas sus padres lo supieron, la llevaron a una iglesia para que la exorcizaran: nada salió bien. La llevaron de iglesia en iglesia, recorriendo el país, el continente, incluso el mundo...eran de una familia rica, conservadora y fanáticamente cristiana...no podían soportar tener una hija con el "demonio adentro" así que por mientras la traumaban para "liberar su alma" el juzgado de California decidió quitarles su tuición hace ocho años atrás y ponerla ahí, "a salvo" hasta que cumpliera veintiún años y quedara abandonada a su suerte.  
También estaba la historia de Rubí, que sin duda, para mí, era la más triste y espantosa de todas_ su propio padre se había atrevido a violarla desde que era una niña, y durante su adolescencia fue todo peor...ahí comenzó a cortarse, a flagelarse y a volverse una masoquista en potencia, y para cuando su madre lo descubrió no le creyó nada, diciéndose ambos "padres" -o para mi "monstruos"- a internarla ahí para guardar las apariencias, llevaba casi dos años encerrada...  
Por último, estaba Helena. Había sido siempre una niña común y corriente hasta que por mera curiosidad, decidió entrar al mundo de las drogas. Poco a poco perdió a sus amigos, y también a sus madre por un accidente; hoy, su padre se encargaba de pagarle ese lugar solamente para que no molestara en la nueva familia que había formado con su nueva esposa.

A medida que pasaban los días, me sentía más y más fuera de lugar. Todos parecían tan...diferentes...tan distintos a mí, con historias fuertes, dolorosas, karmas llenos de eventos que eran dignos de una película de Hollywood...hay historias aquí que jamás pude haber imaginado, y me siento afuera de todo esto...siento que sobro, tanto en mi casa con la gente normal y con un futuro, como aquí: con la gente pérdida, muerta y sin destino. A medida que pasaban los días, empecé a entrar en la misma depresión que Rubí. A medida que pasaron los días, empecé a desear estar así de medicada como Gisselle, para sonreír y ser feliz siempre...y a medida que pasaban los días, comencé a desear más ser parte de los negocios entre Helena y Cole...cada hora era más insufrible, cada momento más angustiante...y segundo a segundo, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Un día, mientras Helena estaba en desintoxicación, Rubí "ocupada" con una chica de otro cuarto en la litera de al lado y Gisselle en no sé dónde, colapsé. Colapsé. Estaba harta, estaba cansada, quería terminar con todo y extrañaba a mi familia...demasiado, creo que cuando me comparo con estas chicas sé que mi vida tampoco ha sido sencilla, pero que yo tuve algo que ellas jamás: a mi abuela. A Prue. A Piper. A Paige. Yo había tenido todo lo que esta gente moría por tener: familia y amor de verdad...pero el amor propio que no tenía, era lo que me hacía negarlo y ser la infeliz rata que era hoy. Me maldecía por no haberlas valorado, me maldecía por haberme creído tan putamente especial y única, tan sola y abandonada...pero por otro lado no me culpaba de eso...cada uno vive su historia como la siente, a veces nuestros grados de sufrimiento y dolor son bajos en comparación a otros, pero no significa que sean menos reales.  
Me bajé de la cama, tratando de no mirar la grotesca escena que Rubí y su pareja tenían montada en la cama de abajo del camarote contrario al mío; cosa que no era tan fácil de hacer cuando tu vista daba directamente ahí por el ángulo. Jamás había visto a dos mujeres haciéndolo, menos ignorándome como si no estuviese ahí. Odiaba que me ignoraran. Odiaba que todo el mundo me ignorara aquí, y sobretodo, que "él" me ignorara. Mientras las dos habían comenzado a acelerarse más de lo que estaban, y yo me preguntaba de manera sarcástica si podrían ser más ruidosas, tropecé con las zapatillas de alguna de ellas y terminé afirmándome en la pared con ambas manos, si no quería quebrarme la nariz como se la había quebrado a Paula.

― ¿Estás...bien? ― Me preguntó Rubí en un jadeo, y no pude más que asentir, con ganas de vomitar.

― Sí ― Respondí con claridad, y ellas siguieron en lo suyo.

Mi pregunta se respondió con eso: Sí podían ser más ruidosas. No era que fuera homofóbica, pero nunca en mi vida había tenido la vena voyerista...no me gustaba ver a otros haciendo algo que se me había privado casi un mes.  
Noté que había chocado con el casillero de Helena, y también que con el golpe se había abierto...un par de cosas estaban en el suelo. Miré obligadamente hasta la cama Rubí y me di cuenta que estaba demasiado concentrada en sus jueguitos como para que se diera cuenta que iba a ponerme a hurguetear entre cosas ajenas, y sonreí. Me agaché, recogí lo que se había caído y encontré lo que tanto había estado deseando encontrar de manera casual...solamente para sentirme menos sicótica. Tomé el estuche azul marino de la dueña del armario y urgueteé, encontrando un sin fin de pastillas, bolsitas y demases que no tenía idea qué podían ser, pero si reconocía algo era el kit que tenía esa chica para inyectarse...el que ahora estaba en mis manos. Me senté en el piso en pose india, con el estuche entre mis piernas y saqué una liga que había ahí...había visto a Helena hacer esto cientos de veces, también a Cole otras cien veces más. Tragué en seco, esperando a que llegara alguien y me detuviera de la brutal locura que iba a hacer, pero parecía que Helena seguía en su desintoxicación, Gisselle en cualquier lado menos cerca y Rubí ocupada gritando "Así". Me quité la blusa, por alguna razón me parecía más cómodo que subirme las mangas, y me puse la liga con cuidado en el brazo, como cuando iba al médico y me sacaban sangre. La aseguré, ni muy apretada ni muy suelta: lo justo y necesario como para que poder encontrar mi vena más tarde...Recordé todo lo que había visto hacer a los demás, y siguiendo mis intrucciones mentales empecé a cavar mi tumba. Cuando todo estuvo listo y armado, acerqué la punta de la aguja a mi brazo y ahí titubeé: ¿Dónde se suponía que tenía que pinchar? Estuve en esa posición, mordiéndome los labios y con la cabeza latiéndome con fuerza, mareada, atontada, asustada...paralizada. No debía hacerlo, pero moría por probarlo...por saber si me sentiría bien, libre, protegida y fuera de este infierno un momento, un segundo era suficiente.  
Pasados unos minutos, yo seguía detenida estáticamente, mirando sin mirar y sin sentir: estado catatónico. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y esta vez si la oí.

― Si querías, debiste haberme pedido ― Se quejó Helena al verme ahí, y parecía tranquila, sin rastros de lágrimas, de sufrimiento o dolor...venía junto a Gisselle.

― ¿Tú no estabas en Alcatraz? ― Preguntó Rubí, quien ahora estaba descansado sobre su compañera, y yo, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que era una pausa para comenzar otra vez en un par de minutos más, por lo que ni siquiera se habían dado la molestia de volver a vestirse.

― Sí, pero tú sabes, un par de palabras, y logré salir antes de que empezaran con sus estupideces, y aproveché el tiempo para ir a solucionar algunas transacciones en la zona de descarga.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que entendía todo lo que decían, recordando que al principio hablaban un idioma completamente diferente para mí, hasta que entendí que "Alcatraz" era todo lo relacionado con el tratamiento de rehabilitación, ubicado en el ala oeste y "La zona de descarga" era el patio trasero, en donde todo el mundo intercambiaba, vendía y compraba cosas: ya fuera entre los mismos internos, como entre la gente de afuera.

― Yo la acompañé ― Celebró Gisselle, tan cedada y falsamente estimulada como siempre, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose a mi lado ― ¿Lo vas a hacer?

La miré con duda, aún sin mover nada más que la cabeza y mis ojos. Helena se sentó a mi otro costado, y ambas amantes de la cama de al lado se acercaron también a mirar.

― Ven, déjame enseñarte, o vas a terminar matándote ― Bufó Helena, quitándome la aguja y repasando cada paso, sonriéndome ― ¿Aprendiste mirando?

Yo asentí, nerviosa y asustada, y ella me dedicó otra sonrisa.

― Eres buena, está muy bien para ser tu primera vez, ahora mira ― Dijo tomando mi brazo y sujetando la aguja ― Cuando tu brazo esté así... ― Dijo tanteando el mío ― Sabes que está perfecto, ahora, buscas acá... ― Continuó, mientras todas poníamos profunda atención.

Yo solamente quería correr antes de que pasara algo, pero cuando había reunido la fuerza para parame y salir a cualquier parte lejos de ahí, a recriminarme lo imbécil que era, ya era tarde.

― ¿Así de fácil? ― Preguntó Gisselle, quien en realidad, nunca había puesto atención a todo el proceso y no era que necesitara más drogas y medicaciones en su cuerpo.

― Así de fácil ― Respondió Helena, terminando de inyectar lo que quedaba en el tubito, y yo soltaba algunas lágrimas de decepción.

Me quedé quieta, sin escuchar una sola palabra de las demás, que hablaban y hablaban. Gisselle se sentó a mi lado y se apoyó en mi pecho, y supuse que era al notar que estaba latiendo a una velocidad jamás antes experimentada por mí, ni en mis más locas aventuras. Helena sonrió satisfecha y esperó un poco, también queriendo unirse a mi iniciación en esa ciencia, mientras que Rubí tomó un par de pastillas del bolsito y la compartió con la pareja que tenía ese día, porque siempre era una distinta, aunque a veces lograban repetirse.  
Empecé a sentir un calorcito bastante agradable acompañado de una insoportable resequedad bucal y una imposibilidad de mover mis brazos o mis piernas, las cuales parecían estar hechas de plomo. Todo empezó a moverse más rápido. Todo era de repente gracioso e inexplicablemente exitante. Sentía un brote de emoción, de ganas de gritar, de reírme como loca y de saltar...y creo que lo estaba haciendo, no sabía cómo podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez, sin sentir que me estaba moviendo...tampoco sé si realmente estaba moviéndome, si estaba quieta, o si era mi imaginación o no. Gisselle estaba saltando, creo que saltaba conmigo, mientras que Helena se reía a viva voz y Rubí y su amiguita habían dado rienda suelta a su fiesta personal otra vez, y por primera vez en un mes, no me dio asco mirar.

La luz se hacía intensamente brillante y atractiva, y no pude evitar embobarme al ver a una polilla tratando de lograr algo con la ampolleta, y me causó gracia escuchar los gemidos de Rubí al compás de los golpecitos que daba esa mariposa nocturna contra el foco...era maravilloso. Todo parecía nuevo, era como una bebé recién nacida que apenas empezaba a conocer el mundo, a ver los colores brillantes en todas partes aunque fuera un miserable castaño oscuro, como lo era el corto y desordenado cabello de Rubí.  
Helena estaba a mi lado, pero parecía estar tranquila, relajada y con los ojos cerrados...no veía demasiado movimiento en ella, y por un momento me pregunté si estaría viva o no, pero no me importó; no es que fuese una desalmada, pero en este estado, nada parecía importante o serio, todo me daba lo mismo, incluso las peticiones y las ideas que les daba Gisselle a las chicas teniendo sexo me parecían naturales.  
Sentía fuego por dentro, y también asco al darme cuenta de que estaba exitada al verlas así, tanto que lo único que estaba necesitando era a un chico ahí mismo, dispuesto a ayudarme, o una ducha helada. Me quedé mirando, jadeando y con el sudor cayendo por mi cuerpo, con mis pechos tensos y duros, apenas cubiertos por mi brassier. De golpe, toda mi energía se fue. Estaba como perdida ahora y pensaba que habían pasado muchas cosas, muchos saltos, gritos, risas chistes...pero no recordaba nada. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo había pasado presa de esa hermosa euforia, pero si sabía que se estaba acabando y que ahora estaba detenida en el piso, mirando con ojos desorbitados y sintiéndome asquerosamente mojada por el simple hecho de observar a las amantes. En instantes, viví las cosas como si fueran un sueño: confuso, pesado, abrumador y con todo mi cuerpo y mente adormecidos; en otros, estaba totalmente despierta, consciente y poniendo atención al show que Rubí tenía armado, encontrándome sentada entre medio de Helena y de Gisselle, quien también estaba mirando como si jamás lo hubiese visto antes.  
En un momento determinado, me borré del mapa: no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada.

Mi experiencia terminó cuando me una molesta sensación en el estómago me hizo vomitar.

* * *

**Bueno, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de drogas o cosas así, porque no las consumo (todavía). Todo está hecho a base de testimonios que leí en internet y uno que otro estudio vago...**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**Viiry: **Yo también quiero un hijo de Cole jajaajaj! Sandra Bullock la lleva :B. No creo que me haya superado tanto...todavía falta un poco, espero poder cumplir con mis propias expectativas!


	5. Quiero más

**Okay gente! Acá otro capítulo =)**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Quiero más.**

Hoy es domingo. Son las nueve de la mañana. El sol alumbra la habitación lo más que puede a través de los visillos de las ventanas, los cuales permanecían cerrados para que desde afuera la gente no viese las actividades que ocurrían dentro del cuarto. Acabo de despertar con el sonido de los pajaritos trinando allá afuera y casi sin recordar nada de lo pasado anoche. Cerré los ojos otra vez y me estiré perezosamente, sintiéndome algo entumida. Me senté en mi cama, todavía extraña y recibiendo una ola de recuerdos confusos en mi cabeza, tan dolorosos que preferí omitir.

Miré hacia al lado y vi a Gisselle duermiendo apacible y dulcemente, con una de sus piernas cayendo por el borde de la cama y los brazos metidos abajo de su almohada. Estaba casi destapada, y su regordeta cara se aplastaba contra el colchón, ya que estaba tan desparramada sobre éste que la almohada estaba solamente de adorno. Desvié mi vista hacia la cama de abajo, en su mismo camarote y vi a Rubí dormida profundamente; debía estar cansada después de tanto ajetreo en la noche anterior. Volví a sentir que mi estómago se revolvía al verla dormir tan abrazada a su amiga, ambas desnudas todavía, por lo que podía ver sus torsos descubiertos con total perfección desde mi punto de vista, razón por la cual dejé de mirarlas. Recordé todo lo que había sentido y cómo me había puesto al verlas en plena acción la noche anterior, y me dio asco, pensando en cuánto podía alterarme una simple inyección...pero no era una simple inyección como quería hacerme creer a mí misma para sentirme menos mal y sospechosa cuando bajara a visitar a mi familia esa tarde, había sido droga...heroína, y me había gustado. Me había gustado y mucho. Había sentido las mejores sensaciones del mundo con ese simple elixir. No había necesitado alcohol, tampoco a Ramona, ni llegar tarde por estar de fiesta. No había recibido los gritos de nadie, no había tenido que ser la puta de Todd para sentirme viva, no había necesitado nada más que un poco de heroína, una aguja y mi brazo. Quise descubrir mi extremidad para mirar, dándome cuenta recién, que seguía en mi ropa interior y con mis jeans, tratando de pensar cómo había terminado en mi cama anoche. Observé mi bracito izquierdo, tenía una marquita pequeña, casi invisible...pero que no se viera, no significaba que no estuviese ahí, tampoco que toda la locura de anoche no había pasado.

Me bajé de la cama increíblemente rápido al recordar a Helena y lo poco que reaccionaba anoche, preocupada de haberla visto tan inmóvil y no haber reaccionado antes: si algo le pasaba, estaba segura de que sería mi culpa, y no podría vivir con ese remordimiento. Suspiré con alivio al escucharla roncar, estrujando su almohada y balbuceando cosas entre sueños.  
Relajé mi cuello, caminé hasta mi armario y saqué una toalla para bañarme...necesitaba no pensar, porque no quería torturarme...ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal como para darle más vueltas al asunto, y además...además, además yo era Phoebe...¿No?, No tenía que pensar en nada, solamente ir y hacer lo que se me pegaba en gana, pero por alguna razón, desde que había entrado ahí, todo mi espíritu rebelde y mi actitud de "Me da lo mismo" se había diluído, al punto en que ahora me encontraba asustada y perdida, más que lista para iniciar una revolución: esto no era la escuela. Aquí no habían ranas, no habían maestros, tampoco estaban Todd, Paula, Ramona, las demás Halliwell o Andy. Esto era la vida real, y daba miedo, solamente la semana pasada un chico había matado a otro por motivos que no terminé de saber, y aunque sabía que casi todos ya tenían la historia clara, yo no quise preguntar. Me metí a la ducha, enviando a volar todas mis divagaciones. Creo haberme demorado casi media hora bajo el relajante y cálido chorro de agua...ninguna chica estaba despierta ocupando el baño antes de las once de la mañana los fines de semana, y tampoco habían chicos despiertos hasta la misma hora, por lo que tenía total libertad y tranquilidad.

― Buenos días ― Me dijo Gisselle cuando regresé, estaba algo retraída, acababa de tomarse sus medicinas, y éstas no harían efecto hasta unos quince minutos más.

―Buenos días ― Le respondí con una sonrisa pacífica, al fin estaba calmada.

Más tarde, después de almorzar, estábamos todos preparados para recibir visitas...todos menos yo: no me atrevía a mirarlas a la cara después de lo que había hecho, pero iría de todas maneras...pensando en todos aquellos que no tenían a nadie a quien ver, como Cole.

Me trasladé hasta la pequeña salita en donde teníamos que esperar a que nos llamaran, lo que me trajo recuerdos de las miles de tardes que tuve que esperar en dirección en mis años de escuela, detenidos en el primer semestre de mi último año. Sonreí con angustia, queriendo que ese fuera el salón de espera para entrar a dirección, y que me dijeran "Phoebe Halliwell, otra vez, tu abuela te está esperando". Yo sonreiría con desgano, caminaría hasta ahí y me darían un castigo, mientras me sermoneaban abuela y el director juntos...por haber faltado a clases, por haberme escapado, por haberme encontrado besando con algún compañero fuera del salón, o incluso dentro de él, llamando la atención de todos mis compañeros...me arrepentía de haber hecho todas esas cosas, si no fuera por eso, ahora no estaría aquí.

― Halliwell, Phoebe ― Me llamaron desde la puerta y me sentí temblar ― Halliwell ― Repitió la mujer con poca paciencia, y entre dudas y deseos de no moverme, me puse de pie, tan rápido que llegué a marearme.

La mujer me miró con expresión severa, yo le devolví una mueca de odio. Atravesé la puerta, arrastrando los pies con pesadez hasta llegar a una habitación llena de sillas, mesas, y gente: tal como las películas. A la distancia pude ver a Piper haciéndome una señal tímida, apenas dignándose a mirarme, a Paige mirando al suelo avergonzada y para mi placer, totalmente sobria. Prue solamente miraba mis pasos lentos y rutinarios, mientras que la abuela tenía su natural pose de perfección, e imponía respeto, incluso con su amable sonrisa y fresca actitud.

― Aloha ― Saludé desinteresadamente, sentándome frente a ellas y mirándolas con mis manos juntas: bievenida al infierno.

Todas corearon un "Hola", unas más animadas que otras, pero al fin de cuentas, fue Piper quien tomó la palabra.

― Hola Pheebs, ¿Cómo...has estado? ― Me preguntó tratando de evitar llorar. Lo pude ver en sus vidriosos ojos y por la manera en como mordía sus labios, toda la fuerza y felicidad que había proyectado al empezar se había disuelto apenas mencionó mi nombre.

― Hola, bien gracias, ¿Y tú? ― Pregunté sin inmutarme; no quería demostrar emociones, porque si lo hacía, terminaría llorando como desesperada y confesando que me sentía como una niña pequeña perdida en un mundo de adultos, y eso, no era algo que escucharían de mí: menos Prue.

― Extrañándote... ― Murmuró ésta última mirando al piso y jugando con sus pies, tan bajito como para que nadie la oyera, pero si lo hice y me sentí reconfortada por un momento...feliz de saber que ella me amaba.

Las cinco nos quedamos en un incómodo e infartante silencio. Piper me miraba con nostalgia, Prue con culpa, Paige no lo hacía y la abuela trataba de esperar a que yo rompiera el hielo, pero no lo hice.

― Me entregaron tu informe de éste mes ― Dijo después de un rato.

Parecía satisfecha, pero algo tímida al igual que mis hermanas...ninguna de nosotras quería estar ahí, pero ninguna quería desarmarse y caer, solamente por el bien de las otras.

― ¿Ah, sí?

El desinterés que expresaba, ayudaba un poco a retomar la confianza, ya que podía ver que mi abuela se estaba exasperando, Prue enojando, Piper suspirando y Paige...sin hacer nada.

― Sí ― Me respondió, sin ceder, era buena soportando presión ― Si sigues así, podrás salir de aquí en mayo.

La miré con incredulidad, pasando mi mirada por los ojos de todas mis hermanas, quienes también miraban así a la abuela, ¿Me estaba hablando en serio?, Y si lo estaba haciendo, ¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta soltura?  
Ella me devolvió una mirada apacible, relajada y tranquila. Yo sentí ganas de tirar las sillas y las mesas por el techo de lo enojada que estaba, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía ningún ánimo de moverme...ni un ápice de fuerza.

― ¿Mayo? ― Pregunté al fin, después de otro silencio mortal ― ¡Eso es en casi dos meses más! ― Grité, y tan fuerte que varios se dieron vuelta a mirarme con curiosidad, y los visitantes con molestia.

― Son las condiciones de tu tratamiendo, Phoebe ― Me dijo con total calma, reconstruyendo un muro de cristal entre ambas, uno que me dolió mucho más que nunca antes en la vida.

― Me estoy portando bien ― Mascullé lamentándome de mi suerte, retomando entonces mi pose rebelde y seria delante de ellas― Y ya te dije que no tengo nada, sabes tan bien como yo que esto ni siquiera tiene sentido y...

Gritaba. Ya no hablaba, no conversaba: Ahora gritaba, reclamaba y me histerizaba, como toda adolescente hormonal y odiosa, como la chica que quería que mi abuela viera y pensara que seguía siendo yo: fuerte, decidida, valiente. Estaba abrumada, al borde de las lágrimas y tan enojada con todos que solamente quería tener a Todd, a Paula o el director de la escuela para azotar sus cabezas contra el suelo por todo esto, pero no iba a darle el gusto a mi abuela de verme llorar y suplicar: si querían dejarme ahí para siempre, para siempre iba a quedarme...o hallaría una manera de escaparme apenas fuese posible.  
Reparé en los rostros de mi familia una vez más antes de irme. Piper seguía nerviosa mordiendo su labio, Prue seguía mirándome sin expresión, y Paige seguía detenida observando alguna mancha del piso. La abuela me miraba con severidad, y yo arrugué la nariz y entrecerré los ojos con resentimiento. Y mientras todas teníamos una manera distinta de expresarnos, o de sentirnos en ese momento, tanto ellas como yo sabíamos que teníamos el corazón roto. Me paré de mi silla de golpe, tirándola hacia un lado, escuchando mi nombre de la boca de mi abuela, quien sin alterarse repetía con autoridad:

_"Phoebe Halliwell, ven ahora mismo"._

Yo no estaba para escucharla más, después de haber esperado un estúpido mes completo para recibir un poco de...de una familia que no existía, me pagaban con eso. Entré al pequeño salón de espera y caminé despacio hasta llegar a la puerta que daba con el patio central. Sollocé un poco, ahora que las lágrimas no se quisieron mantener dentro de mis ojos. Ahora si estaba llorando, ahora si estaba totalmente débil y furiosa. Mis rodillas se doblaban, mis manos quitaban lágrimas y despejaban mi cara de mi cabello frenéticamente y lo único que pude hacer fue detenerme en seco al caer.

― ¿No deberías estar en visitas? ― Me preguntó Cole, como siempre, inexpresivo, burlesco, aterrador.

Lo miré con disgusto. Casi nunca hablábamos, por lo general no me dirigía la palabra y yo no hacía nada más que mirarlo drogarse con Helena en mi cuarto, pero ésta vez me extendió su mano.

― Tómala, ¿O piensas quedarte ahí para siempre?

Apreté los dientes, ¡Era el colmo que se burlara de mí ahora! No tomé su mano y me quedé ahí, pero él pareció desesperarse y me tomó de mi brazo inyectado para hacerme poner de pie.

― Mucho mejor ― Sonrió victorioso, continuando su camino hasta donde fuera que iba.

Yo sobé mi brazo, después de haber sentido el fuerte apretón de sus dedos en él, y como un flash, la respuesta llegó a mi cabeza: quería más. Necesitaba más, y a fin de cuentas, si tendría que quedarme dos meses más ahí...tendrían que valer la pena entonces.

― ¡Cole! ― Grité corriendo tras él, pero no se detuvo y siguió caminando, por lo que tuve que alcanzarlo y luego seguirle el ritmo.

― ¿Ahora qué quieres? ― Gruñó sin mirarme, ignorándome olímpicamente: como siempre.

― Necesito...un poco de lo que...

No sabía como decirlo, cómo pedir lo que tanto estaba necesitando. Era vergonzoso, y al mismo tiempo, no me manejaba en las claves para hablar. Cole se detuvo en seco esta vez y frunció el ceño. Luego negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, y yo tras él.

― ¿Así que aún quieres drogas? ― Preguntó al doblar en una esquina, y yo sentí un escalofrío al escuchar la pregunta. La respuesta era "sí", pero sonaba como si fuera una más de ellos...y al mismo tiempo, como si siguiera subestimándome.

― Sí ― Susurré.

― Ah.

Siguió caminando y yo iba tras él, esperando a que me diera algo, o me dijera qué hacer para conseguirlas. Avanzamos, dimos la vuelta por casi todo el primer piso. Subimos las escaleras, recorrimos el segundo completamente. Bajamos otra vez hasta el patio central y caminamos hasta la cafetería, nos dimos la vuelta. Vi que acomodaba las sillas y lo ayudé, pensando que de algo tenía que servir todo ese ritual absurdo. Salimos de ahí, subimos al terrario y empezó a echarle agua a las flores y plantas, para luego bajar otra vez y hacer el mismo recorrido por todo el recinto. Mientras caminábamos, yo esperaba ansiosa una respuesta y él, no me hablaba. Llegamos al ala de los chicos, lugar donde se suponía no debía estar y lo seguí hasta que entró al baño. Resoplé apoyada en la puerta, esperando a que apareciera, y salió tan rápido que casi se me escapa.

― Oye ― Me quejé cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo con cara ofendida.

Cole se volteó, fingiendo recién haber notado mi presencia ahí, como si no supiese que lo había estado siguiendo desde que nos hablamos en la plazoleta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Me preguntó, y siguió su camino hacia cualquier lado, seguramente caminaba tanto para sacarme de quicio o para que me perdiera, o no lo sé.

No pude creer la pregunta que me estaba haciendo, llevaba casi hora y media detrás de él en espera de una respuesta, o algo, y me preguntaba eso.

― Esperando por...

― No te voy a dar nada ― Me interrumpió, poniendo un dedo en mi boca, peligrosamente cerca de mi cuerpo ― Ya te lo dije antes, te lo vuelvo a repetir.

Me soltó de un empujón brusco, y yo estaba tan enojada, que recordé perfectamente la conversación que habíamos tenido, en busca de material para rebatir.

― Dijiste que no ibas a ser tú el que me metía en esto ― Le recordé, él asintió ― Pero ya es tarde, anoche Helena me inició ― Respondí con orgullo, enseñándole mi diminuta marca como trofeo de guerra, acompañado de una sonrisa brillante pensando, erróneamente, que había ganado.

Él sonrió retorcidamente y se rió despacio, dejándome ahí y yéndose.

― ¡Oye! ― Me quejé corriendo tras de él, otra vez; parecía un gato corriendo tras el olor a pescado ― ¿Ahora qué excusa tienes?

― Pequeñita ― Me dijo, dándome ganas de golpearlo al oír que se refería así ― Una vez, es una probada...es como, aprender a caminar y luego decir que estás lista para subir el Everst: las cosas no funcionan así. Déjate de hacer estupideces niña, enfócate ― Me pidió tironéandome hacia su cuerpo, chocando su nariz contra la mía ― Olvídate de esto, vete de aquí, aguanta dos meses más haciendo nada y sepárate para siempre de la gente como nosotros: aquí no hay futuro, acá hay muerte, tristeza, dolor y destrucción. Aléjate.

Me quedé mirándolo como idiota, asustada por sentir sus dedos clavarse en mis hombros, pero aproveché de moverme rápido y de usar su molestia para sacar el cigarrillo que se asomaba por el bolsillo de su pantalón. Me soltó, y yo me di la vuelta para irme, sonriendo victoriosa, guardando el preciado obejtito en mi sostén: no tenía dónde más dejarlo y no quería que nadie más lo viera. Cuando iba dando la vuelta por una esquina, una mano se puso en mi boca para evitar que yo gritara y me atracó contra la pared.

― Mal movimiento ― Me dijo Cole, mientras yo lo observaba aterrorizada, y mi corazón se salía de mi pecho cuando su mano se introdujo en mi blusa, por debajo de mi brassier, tocándome sin tapujos y comenzó a rebuscar ― Ingenua ― Suspiró cuando sacó su mano de mi cuerpo, enseñándome lo que yo le había robado segundos antes ― No me pruebes, siempre iré un paso más adelante que tú.

Y así como aparecía siempre, tan misteriosa y silenciosamente, se fue.

* * *

**No dice mucho, la verdad, pero me encanta esa actitud extraña de Cole...**


	6. Necesito más I

**Un cap más antes de irme a clases...! =)**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro, parte I: Necesito más.**

Estaba harta. Emputecidamente harta. Me las había arreglado para conseguir más heroína con Helena, y ya estaba empezando a sentir la necesidad de conseguirla a toda costa...una semana de placer sumida en ese profundo infierno de necesidad: el único detalle era, que ya no podía conseguirme más sin quedarse ella misma sin reservas.

― Puedo darte a probar otra cosa.

― Sólo dame algo, lo que sea ― Le respondí, necesitando algo, lo que fuera, algo que me alejara de esa asquerosa realidad.

Hoy era domingo otra vez, había visita y yo había decidido no ir a recibir a nadie: si iban a tratarme como una enferma, les iba a dar razones para ello.  
Helena me miró con emoción, tal como Prue nos miraba a nosotras cuando nos enseñó a maquillarnos hace años atrás...cuando éramos algo distinto...siempre habíamos tenido rivalidad, y yo siempre terminaba peleando con ella...pero no a este extremo...jamás me hubiese imagiado que fuera ella quien me llamase "Freebe" por una discusión.

― ¿Suave o fuerte? ― Me preguntó después de meditar un rato, todavía sin poder decidirse por qué darme.

― Fuerte. Muy fuerte ― Respondí, y ni siquiera lo pensé, mi corazón destruido era el que estaba hablando.

― Genial ― La escuché chillar de emoción, mordiéndose las uñas y rebuscando entre varias cosas, hasta dar con una bolsita pequeña de polvo blanco.

La miré con una ceja alzada, no tenía idea de qué era ni de cómo usarlo, lo único que había aprendido a hacer bien era a inyectarme cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

― Cocaína ― Dijo poniendo la bolsita en mis manos.

― ¿Tengo que aspirar? ― Pregunté un poco incómoda, tendría que aprender otra técnica ahora: más limitaciones.

― No pongas esa cara ― Me sonrió con locura, emocionadísima por enseñarme cómo hacerlo.

Helena tomó la bolsita y le hizo un pequeñísimo agujero con sus dientes, dejando caer una línea por la superficie de una hoja.

― Mira, repite, y listo ― Fue lo que me dijo, antes de sacarse el pelo de la cara, inclinarse sobre la hojita y el polvillo, y pasar su nariz por encima, aspirando con fuerza y exageración.

Yo miraba, pensando en cómo podría hacer eso tan perfectamente bien, y si no iría a molestarme.

― Duele un poco las primeras veces, pero te acostumbrarás, así como ya se te quitaron los vómitos de la heroína ― Me explicó, y yo confié en ella.

Mientras me inclinaba y trataba de hacer todo al pie de la letra, sentí una incómoda sensación y además algo de dolor en los senos frontales, y me preguntaba qué efectos tendría esta droga ahora...sabía que la marihuana era una cosa ligera y ya la había probado, pero la heroína era distinta...era mágica...y no me gustaba la idea de tener que cambiarla por esto. Al terminarme todo el asunto, no sentía demasiados cambios en mí y la decepción era lo único que cabía en mi cabeza ahora.

― No te desesperes, espera y verás ― Me dijo Helena y yo salí de la habitación, bastante enojada y con irrefrenables ganas de una inyeccioncita en mi brazo...el izquierdo...

Caminé por todo el recinto, dando las mismas vueltas que había dado con Cole hace una semana atrás, empezando a sentir mis pies algo torpes, mi vista nublada y una excesiva necesidad de correr sin detenerme nunca. Pegué un par de saltitos graciosos y cortos en mi lugar, y sentí cómo me mareaba...pero me gustaba. Empecé a correr, a gran velocidad, sin sentido, sin dirección: solamente quería gastar esa bomba de energía que estaba sintiendo, que me pedía que no me quedara quieta.  
Llegué hasta el ala de los chicos, inconscientemente había ido en busca de Cole. Abrí cada una de las puertas de las habitaciones, sin encontrarme con él hasta la última al fondo del pasillo.

― Hola ― Sonreí, hablando con cierta dificultad, recordando aquellas veces en que había tratado de coquetear completamente borracha.

Él frunció el ceño, y soltó el libro que tenía en la mano; no tenía idea que incluso supiese leer, aunque me pareció tonto creer que no supiera.

― No te rindes fácilmente ― Comentó, mirándome con lástima ― Convencí a Helena de no permitir que te inyectaras más, pero no se me ocurrió que pensarías en cambiarte a la cocaína.

Sonreí y me reí fuerte. Con ganas, muchas, muchas ganas...de una manera u otra, él siempre lo sabía todo...¿Cómo?

― Vete, estoy ocupado ― Me dijo tomando su libro otra vez, y yo no le hice caso.

― Se siente bien esto ― Le dije, sin saber por qué compartía mis emociones con él, pero sin tampoco querer quedarme callada o dejar de moverme en mi lugar: las ganas de actividad y de decir todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza eran gigantes.

― No se sentirá bien cuando termines descompensada y gritando porque alguien tenga piedad de ti y te mate en la sala de desintoxicación ― Me respondió, sin mirarme.

Yo me mordí los labios y me quedé mirándolo: era hermoso. Era más grande que yo, era fuerte...y aunque parecía enfermo y cansado, frío e inexpresivo, tenía un cuerpo de envidia...no por nada se le podía encontrar ejercitando en sus horas libres, como si fuera una de las pocas cosas, aparte de pasar todo el día bajo el efecto de las drogas, que lo sacaran de la realidad.  
Él no me miraba, y yo saltaba en mi lugar, como perdida y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea: la cocaína era buena, pero lo que a mi me mataba, era la heroína...Salí de su habitación, corrí hasta mi cuarto y me puse un vestido...no era mío, claro, era de Gisselle, pero me quedaba bueno. Corrí de vuelta entonces, saltando con los pies alternados hasta la habitación de Cole, pero no lo encontré ahí. Pateé el piso, refunfuñé, pero no me dí por vencida.

― Te voy a encontrar... ― Canturreé, sin saber por qué, pero ahora con la pegajosa melodía en mi cabeza, dando vueltas sin parar, una y otra vez...y otra vez...y otra, y otra...

Seguí corriendo, trotando, dando vueltas y girando, saltando, alternando mis pies y jugando a un avioncito imaginario...todo eso, y me quedaba aún más energía como para gritar una canción que no recordaba ni de quién era ni tampoco qué decía, pero en mi idioma, se entendía bien.

― ¿Tú otra vez? ― Me dijo cuando choqué mi frente contra la suya, con una sonrisa maniática y los ojos dilatados.

Lo había encontrado en el mismo lugar en que se refugiaba cada domingo de visitas, el mismo lugar en que me había dado vuelta una cerveza encima mi primera semana aquí.

― Quiero...

― No ― Repitió sin mirarme, volviendo a mirar su libro, ignorándome, de nuevo.

Sonreí, más para mí, y me quité el vestido que acaba de ponerme, quedando totalmente desnuda, parada en el callejoncito del patio de atrás.

― Estoy dispuesta a pagar por ello ― Le ofrecí, corriendo hasta tomar su rostro con ambas manos y besarlo, tan apasionadamente que por primera vez, se demoró en reaccionar.

― Detente ― Me dijo lanzándome lejos de él, haciéndome chocar contra las rejillas de la pared y enterrármelas en la espalda, pero el dolor no significaba nada...yo ya estaba encendida, y quería terminar lo que estaba empezando.

― No ― Dije tajante, tirándome encima de él otra vez y cruzando mis piernas al rededor de su cadera, repartiendo besos desesperados por su cuello, al mismo tiempo en que le trataba de quitarle la camisa.

― Si así lo quieres ― Lo oí decir, sintiendo como me afirmaba desde mis muslos para que no me cayera de encima suyo, y yo me sujetaba de su cuello para también evitarlo.

Seguí besándolo, como desesperada, como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en mi vida. Él parecía dejarse querer, o eso pensé cuando sentí su parte baja endurecida, hasta que sentí que de una manera violenta y con cero tacto me ponía el vestido que me había quitado por encima de la cabeza, vistiéndome a la fuerza y colgándome sobre su hombro.

― Oye... ― Balbuceé confundida, gesticulando un infantil puchero y empezando a agitar mis piernas en el aire, golpeando su espalda con mis puños mientras él me paseaba por el camino hasta mi habitación, en donde me lanzó sobre mi cama para luego irse y dejarme sola.

Las demás chicas me miraron con curiosidad, mientras que Gisselle me preguntaba qué hacía con su ropa puesta. Yo empecé a hablar, hablar sin parar y sin terminar de hilar ninguna oración, totalmente incoherente.  
Después de esa bochornoso escándalo, de haber vuelto ligeramente a la cordura y de escuchar mentalmente a Paula Marks cantándome "Freebe" con el resto de su grupo, lloré avergonzada de haber estado a tan poco de venderme por drogas. Había jurado que yo no tenía ningún problema, y no lo tenía...no hasta ahora, y me daba vergüenza; es que no era lo mismo ir y hacer lo que quisieras por el gusto de hacerlo, que ir como desesperada tratando de satisfacer la necesidad de estar dopada.


	7. Necesito más II

**Capítulo cuatro, parte II: Necesito más.**

No sé por qué, aunque creo que Cole tiene que ver en el asunto, me acaban de llamar desde la dirección...dos días después de mi fallido encuentro con él. Ahora, estaba esperando a que la directora hablara, dijera algo para poder irme.

― Ojos dilatados... ― Murmuraba, anotando todo lo que veía en mí físicamente, también apelando a mis reflejos y respuestas motoras, las cuales no funcionaban muy bien, si se consideraba que había tenido que detenerme en la mitad de una sesión de "spa" con Helena...o para la gente común que no entendía nada, en la mitad del proceso de drogarme.

Ella hablaba, anotaba cosas, me preguntaba otras y yo vagamente le respondía, sin interés...porque nada me importaba, pero no puedo negar que una daga filosa se enterró en mi pecho cuando oí lo último que me dijo antes de poder irme de su oficina:

― Lo lamento, pero los derechos conllevan el cumplimiento de los deberes ― Dijo, y yo recordé a mi maestra de Inglés ― No has cooperado en los talleres, has faltado a los deportes, y te has comportado deplorablemente estas últimas semanas...lo lamento, Halliwell, pero se te prohíben las visitas hasta que vuelvas a comportarte bien, o incluso mejor de cuando llegaste aquí.

Me puse de pie, aturdida y con mi cuerpo ardiendo de rabia, de resentimiento y de dolor...ahora era una más, no cabía duda alguna, y si lo era, se debía a que me habían dejado aquí...encerrada, con esta gente...sabiendo que yo no tenía nada más que uno que otro problema de conducta y falta de madurez emocional...lo que finalmente me había traído a merecer quedarme en ese asqueroso lugar.  
Caminé despacio, mareada y necesitando la dosis que me había faltado de lo que ya ni siquiera recuerdo qué, porque a falta de mi amada heroína, había ido probando de todo lo que pudieran darme, y ninguna me había gustado tanto como para preocuparme de qué era.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Me preguntaron todas, llenas de curiosidad cuando me vieron llegar al cuarto y yo me desplomé junto a la puerta, apoyando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

― No más visitas ― Respondí cortante.

Todas se miraron con cara de circunstancia y siguieron en sus vidas, no había nada que pudieran hacer por sí mismas...menos por mí, aunque yo sabía que en el fondo lamentaran que hubiese llegado como una persona totalmente normal y ahora estuviera ojerosa, volada y con la constante necesidad de algún pedacito de felicidad.

― Hel... ― Murmuré hablando de Helena, a quien recientemente había comenzado a llamar así, por no querer darme el trabajo de terminar el nombre completo, al igual que Gisselle, a quien llamaba "Selle".

― ¿Dime? ― Preguntó, ocupada en un crucrigrama que nos habían entregado en un taller, que para variar, no recuerdo de qué era.

― Quiero heroína.

― Pheebs, sabes que aunque quiero darte, no puedo...lo lamento ― Me respondió ― Gisselle, perro en tres letras.

Gisselle cerró los ojos pensando en alguna respuesta, mientras yo las miraba decaída y desanimada apoyada en la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

― Cuadrúpedo, canino...¡Can! ― Celebró al encontrar la palabra, sacudiendo sus piernas desde la altura de su cama; esa chica amaba estar en las partes altas...tendencias suicidas no se me hacían extrañas cuando se trataba de ella, pero jamás se atrevía a hacer nada más que tentar el destino.

― ¿Con C o con K?

Fue eso lo último que escuché de Helena y de su crucigrama, el que ahora compartía con Gisselle. Dejé la puerta abierta para que nuestra habitación se ventilara un poco y comencé a caminar, solamente por el gusto de hacerlo por cualquier parte. De tanto caminar, de tanto perderme horas de comida sumida en mis euforias, apagones, viajes y demases, ya había bajado dos kilos...lo que consideraba bastante para apenas dos semanas, procurando mentalmente alimentarme mejor si no quería unirme a las anoréxicas del lugar.

― Cole... ― Supliqué cuando lo vi sentado disfrutando de la lluvia que caía en el patio central, totalmente empapado.

Yo no me había dado cuenta que estaba algo mojada al haber pasado por los lugares sin techo de la institución, aunque no tanto como él, ya que otras partes del camino si tenían resguardo; también acababa de darme cuenta llevaba llorando desde hace un buen rato, por lo que mi voz había salido más quebrada y lastimosa que nunca, y creo que fue por eso que él me puso atención.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― Gruñó, creo que aún histérico al recordar la forma en que me tiré encima de él.

Caminé despacio, arrastrando mis piernas, apenas pudiendo con mi propio cuerpo y separé sus brazos, los cuales estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. No dijo nada, y yo me senté encima suyo, con mis piernas colgando por su pierna derecha, enterrando mi cara en su pecho y abrazándome a su cuello.

Él no se movió, no me quitó de encima ni tampoco me acobijó; tampoco emitió sonido alguno.

Yo lloré, tan histéricamente que llegué a hipar, y podía sentir que me estaba congestionando de estar tanto rato lagrimeando, bajo el agua fría y el viento aún más helado. Me dolía ver en qué me estaba conviertiendo. Me dolía no poder ver a mi familia, por estar convirtiéndome en el monstruo que siempre negué ser...que realmente no había sido hasta ahora...y me dolía pensar que todos en casa hubiesen creído que ésta era yo, antes de incluso serlo. Me dolía saber que no habían confiado en mí, que cada vez que me habían mirado habían visto un desastre, una sicótica, una malcriada, un fracaso...  
Me afirmé con más fuerza a él, ahora que mi llanto estaba parando, aunque la lluvia empezaba a golpear tan fuerte que llegaba a doler recibir los goterones encima. Miré hacia arriba disimuladamente, preguntándome qué estaría haciendo, y lo vi con los ojos abiertos, mirando fijamente hacia adelante...no supe si era el agua de la lluvia,o si Cole realmente estaba llorando: lo único que sabía era que no me miraba, ni tampoco me tocaba...solamente me dejaba reposar sobre su cuerpo.

― Dame heroína, te lo suplico ― Le pedí con un hilo de voz y quebrándome en mil pedazos ante mi petición, pero quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra...quería sentirme bien aunque fuera un par de segundos.

― ¿No te das cuenta que estás destruyéndote? ― Me preguntó, y yo no sabía si miraba o no...seguía escondida en su pecho, cálido, tibio, escuchando su corazón latir con fuerza ― Tienes, ¿Cuánto?, ¿Quince años? ― Preguntó, y yo no le corregí, no tenía el valor de hablar ― Tienes una familia que te ama, un futuro por delante, y estás...tirándolo todo por la basura...

― No tengo a nadie ― Sollocé.

Creía lo que estaba diciendo...lo sentía así: no era melodrama, en realidad sentía que estaba sola...desde siempre...desde que papá se fue y mamá murió; Prue era la mayor, totalmente independiente...Piper se manejaba en varias cosas también, y Paige era la bebita de todos...yo quedé ahí...yo era Freebe.

― Tú no sabes lo que no es tener a nadie ― Me dijo con dureza, y ahora comprobé que si estaba llorando ― Tú no sabes lo que es perderlo todo por esto, no tienes idea qué es perder a tu mujer por ser incapaz de recuperarte, a tu hija...al ser que más amas en el mundo...― Finalizó, repitiéndome aquél pequeño segmento de su historia sin poder decir nada más.

Se mordía los labios, apretaba los párpados con fuerza y tenía ambas manos empuñadas...era la primera vez que veía emociones en él, o que me permitía que las viera...y me sentí fatal, pero también sentí que no tenía nada y si no tenía nada, no perdería nada.

― Compórtate, superalo. Vuelve a casa y termina esta pesadilla antes de que sea tarde ― Me dijo levantándose de golpe y dejándome caer al suelo, haciendo que me golpeara la cadera y el hombro al chocar contra la cerámica fría, resbalosa y llena de charcos de agua.

* * *

**Ohg, esto es deprimente...**


	8. Sexo vendo

**Ya chicas y chicos; como advertí en el prólogo, en esta parte del fic se cambia el rating de "T" (teens +13 años) a "M" (mature +18). Es la primera vez que escribo algo "subido de tono", y recibí un montón de ayuda de "Vane-chan6" y "Viiry"; pero de todas maneras, sigue sin agradarme...no sé si será porque no me acomoda el tema, o porque todavía no sé cómo hacerlo bien. Se piden las disculpas del caso, y se recalca que la intención es ver qué hay en la cabeza de Phoebe, más que lo que pasa al rededor de ella.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Sexo vendo.**

Llevaba todo el día sentada en mi cama esperando a que Helena volviese con algo de mercancía: la necesidad empezaba a hacerse insoportable para mí, y por fin entendía todas las veces en que la había visto temblar, llorar o vomitar cuando las transacciones se tardaban un poco más de lo esperado en realizarse.

― Tarde, pero llegué ―celebró entrando a la habitación, en donde no había nadie más que yo en ese momento.

Rubí estaba en una de sus fiestas sexuales en el cuarto de al lado, y Gisselle la había acompañado para que cuando el efecto del alcohol la hicieran comenzar a cortarse y comenzara a sangrar, evitar que muriera en su orgía.

― ¿Tienes...?

― No Pheebs, ya te lo he dicho: no ―dijo algo cansada, y yo me sentía cada vez más enferma al preguntarle lo mismo siempre, y que la enferma principal me mirara con lástima cuando negaba.

― Odio que Cole te haya metido esa estúpida idea ―me quejé y seguí pegando algunas tarjetitas de cumpleaños que me había ofrecido a hacer en la "zona de descarga", como un trabajito remunerado para poder acceder a comprar lo que fuera que se vendiera ahí...pero aún no me alcanzaba para comprar mis propias drogas fuertes, y tenía que conformarme con cosas pequeñas y que me aletargaban en lugar de darme emoción.

― Tranquilízate y sigue pegando Mickies Mouses ―respondió riéndose de mi precario talento para decorar esas cosas― Llegó carta ―chilló de paso, y yo salté de mi camarote para ponerme cerca de ella y leer lo que decía.

Anunciaba una pequeña reestructuración en los horarios, ponían cómo iban los puntajes de los equipos de deporte, cuándo serían las obras de teatro, cómo les había ido a los del coro, y un sin fin de cosas que no me interesaban...hasta que llegué a la hoja de permisos, buscando mi nombre en las autorizadas para recibir visitas: hoy era domingo, y moría por saludar a mis hermanas.

― ¿Nada? ―preguntó Helena con lástima, observando mis ojos vidriosos y viéndome azotar la puerta con furia al salir de nuestro cuarto compartido.

― ¡Nada! ―vociferé una vez afuera, corriendo hasta donde debería estar Rubí con el grupo de sus joyitas, encontrándolas a todas aún vestidas y solamente bebiendo y bailando, mientras la dulce e inocente Gisselle se las arreglaba para servir los vasos, jugando a ser mesera...actuaba como una niña pequeña, siempre, quizás al tener reprimidos los patrones de compartimento normales en una persona.

― Rubí, ¿Podemos hablar? ―le pregunté casi en una orden, lo que la sorprendió.

― Ya regreso ―dijo poniéndose de pie, enviando un beso general flotando en el aire y salió a hablar conmigo.

― Tú que lo sabes todo ―comencé a decirle, y ella puso una sonrisa de falsa humildad ― Necesito...necesito saber si alguna de tus chicas...¿Alguna de ellas tiene facilidad para conseguirme dinero o algo para conseguir drogas?

― ¿Quieres sexo por drogas? ― Me preguntó casi emocionada, aplaudiendo despacio ante su nueva idea.

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y me pregunté cuan vulnerable me veía y cuan predecible era como para proponerme eso así de fácil. Mi cebrero dolía, mis ojos ardían y mi corazón latía dolorosamente, y en un impulso, aunque sabía que llegado el momento no iba a ser capaz, asentí: porque la ira, la rabia, el dolor y la frustración eran las que estaban mandando.

Necesitaba despejarme, liberarme, alejarme del mundo, desaparecer de la realidad, del miedo, del dolor...En ese lugar no tenía acceso a mis locas fiestas con la pandilla, ni a las largas sesiones de sexo con Todd, ni a las constantes humillaciones de Ramona, tampoco a hacerle burla y trucos sucios a los del club de ciencias...lo que había era eso: drogas, y la única manera de conseguirlas hasta juntar el dinero necesario, era sexo.

― Sí ―respondí, ella me hizo un gesto de que la esperara y cerró la puerta tras sí, dejándome afuera.

Yo seguía enojada, hecha un torbellino de emociones, pensando en que probar qué se sentía cortarse como Rubí podría ser interesante...a la larga, siempre nos decía que se sentía bien. Me estaba hundiendo en ese manicomnio. Me estaba perdiendo más de lo que pude haber pensado.

Mis cavilaciones mentales se interrumpieron bruscamente, porque la puerta se abrió tan rápido que casi grito de la sorpresa al sentir la emocionada voz de mi compañera de cuarto.

― Charlotte, Phoebe; Phoebe, Charlotte ―dijo empujando a una chica de cabello azul, que debía tener unos veinticinco años de edad y yo había visto varias veces en nuestro cuarto con ella.

― Hola ―saludó, y Rubí enredó sus dedos en mi mano y en la de Charlotte, guiándonos hasta el cuarto en donde Helena seguía ordenando y clasificando sus materiales.

Me imaginé que esa chica tenía que conocer el sistema, y se encargaría de ayudarme a encontrar a alguien que realmente fuera a pagarme y no me usara para dejarme sin nada de dinero después; no conocía mucho a los chicos del centro, y no tenía idea en quien podía confiar o no para este tipo de cosas.

― Trabajo ahora, paga después ―dijo Rubí, y se devolvió a su extraño mundo, dejándome ahí con esa chica que a leguas podía verse, estaba ebria.

Los ojos de Charlotte se encendieron apenas Rubí cerró la puerta tras sí, tan rápido que no alcancé a darme cuenta cuando sus labios chocaron contra los míos.

Estaba confundida, ¿Acaso habían pensado que me refería a "ese" tipo de intercambio sexual? Me quedé petrificada. Quieta, como una figura de hielo, algo que a ella pareció no importarle o incomodarle para seguir con sus propósitos.

Metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, y recorrió mi espalda con sus manos suaves y delicadas; las manos de una mujer desabrochando mi sujetador sin esfuerzo, con la maestría que solamente otra chica, podía poseer. Eso me recordaba a las primeras veces con Todd, y se me escapó una sonrisita pensando en lo mucho que le había costado desabrocharlo en su primer intento, y había terminado siendo yo la que se lo había tenido que quitar por su cuenta hasta que aprendiera como hacerlo sin enredarse.

Mi blusa cayendo al suelo junto con el famoso sostén, fueron las cosas que me volvieron a recordar que la realidad estaba frente a mí, aunque fuera así de desagradable.

Miré a Charlotte, ella no me miraba a la cara, sino que tenía toda su vista ocupada en mis pechos. Parecía enamorada de ellos, como si nunca en la vida hubiese visto un par; cosa que yo sabia que no era cierta. Sonrió para sí misma, sin dejar de mirarme con lujuria y depravación, quitándose su propia blusa en un movimiento rápido, en el que no hubiera reparado si es que no tuviese ahora, otro par de senos frente a mí en lugar de un torso plano y firme.

Sus pequeñas curvas chocaron contra las mías cuando volvió a capturar mis labios, enterrando sus duros y marcados pezones contra mí. Emití un quejido, perturbado y asustado, pero no fui capaz de moverme un ápice de mi posición. Todavía contenía la respiración, y aunque mi cerebro no procesaba nada de lo que pasaba e iba tan lento como nunca antes, Charlotte ocupaba una velocidad tan impresionante que, mientras besaba mi cuello, ya estaba desabotonando mi pantalón.

Un escalofrío me recorrió completamente cuando sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi ropa interior y la afirmaron desde mi trasero hasta mis tobillos, dejándome completamente desnuda frente a ella.

Un calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, pero no era "aquél" tipo de calor, sino el de la vergüenza y desesperación: no tenía idea qué estaba haciendo, y no podía comprender por qué no la detenía si en realidad, no quería hacerlo. No debía hacerlo, ¡Era una locura!, pero...mi cuerpo, más que mi cuerpo, mi mente, me pedía drogas...mi corazón roto, que no quería sangrar más al latir, me pedía drogas. Era la única manera de conseguirlas. Ya las había probado, muchas, muchas de ellas y ahora necesitaba heroína tan desesperadamente, como si mi vida dependiendese de ello; había dado el primer paso a ese abismo de destrucción e incoherencia en la inyección que me aplicó Helena tiempo atrás, y ahora, no estaba dando nada más que el segundo para detenerme frente a la puerta de entrada de la perdición, y ver, que no había vuelta atrás.

Respiré profundamente, intentando no entrar en histeria y vi que Charlotte seguía agachada, con una mano sobre mi cadera y la otra bajando su propia falda y ahora, estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Su proceso fue mucho más rápido, considerando que no llevaba nada abajo de las pequeñas prendas que lucía; supongo yo, para ahorrar tiempo, si su idea original había sido participar en la orgía de Rubí.

Se levantó y me miró a los ojos, cortándome la respiración otra vez: decían más de lo que podría haber pensado. Tragué saliva, y sentí que mi tórax se comprimía al haber respirado otra vez sin exhalar, y si no boté el aire al notarlo, fue porque Charlotte me afirmó de la cintura y con una fuerza lo suficientemente potente como para tomar mi peso muerto y los músculos agarrotados de un cuerpo en pánico y colapso mental, me arrastró hasta la cama, en la cual me dejó caer.

Di un gritito agudo cuando sus manos se afirmaron de mis muslos y me impulsaron hacia arriba, dejándome semisentada y con la espalda apoyada sobre la cabecera de la litera: era el fin.

Quise cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo pasara, pero no tenía idea qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar. Nunca lo había "hecho" con una mujer, y aunque había visto a Rubí con sus amiguitas otras veces, seguía siendo extraño, perturbador e impredecible.

Mantuve mis ojos abiertos.

Helena no decía nada, y ahora parecía haberse ido de la habitación, dejándome completamente sola: mi corazón dejó de latir cuando Charlotte separó mis piernas y enredó las suyas en mi cintura.

Asco. Asco. Asco. Quiero correr. No debo estar aquí. No debería estar aquí.

La oí gemir cuando sintió su intimidad chocando con la mía, y yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en que en esa interacción faltaba un "algo" que solía erectarse en una situación así, porque ahora sí que tenía ganas de correr y gritar, pero estaba atrapada físicamente, e imposibilitada mentalmente.

Retiró el cabello de mi cara con un movimiento suave. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la agitación, y sus pequeños y casi inexistentes senos se movían al compás de la entrada y salida de aire de sus pulmones. Mi propia caja toráxica también iba a una velocidad infartante, la adrenalina y el estrés eran uno con mi cuerpo. Mi mente estaba en blanco, y en mi cabeza, dos palabras jugaban a girar: huir y heroína.

Los dedos de mis pies estaban enroscados sobre el cubre cama, aunque mis piernas estaban débiles y algo adormecidas por el peso de la chica de cabello azul eléctrico aplastándolas. Mi espalda estaba tensa, agarrotada y adolorida, y en mi cuello se enterraba la madera del catre de la cama, y aún así, no podía moverme. Era presa del terror, del miedo, y de una disusión mental: una parte de mí decía que tenía que hacerlo, y participar si quería recibir una buena paga; la otra parte, me decía que era una idiotez del porte de Manhattan y que saliera de ahí: no le obedecía a ninguna, solamente estaba quieta.

Charlotte despejó su cara de cabello, y también la mía, con una suave caricia de su mano izquierda en mi mejilla del mismo lado, deslizándola por mi cuello, repasando mis clavículas y contorneando uno de mis senos antes de tocar mi pezón, que empezaba poco a poco a endurecerse sin quererlo, con la punta de su dedo.

Tragué saliva y omití cualquier sonido de horror, y ella sonrió al ver la reacción de mi cuerpo ante su tacto. Su vientre estaba cada vez más caliente, igual que toda su piel, y yo podía sentirla quemándome por todas partes con el simple roce. Miré para abajo, y vi parte de mi torso hundida en mis huesos al tener la espalda arqueada y lo más pegada posible contra la cama y lejos de ella, además de la respiración entre cortada por el vaivén de mi pecho. Pude ver como también ahora, Charlotte llevaba su boca hacia el pequeño botón que acababa de endurecer en mí. Su lengua lo rodeó, y su mano libre comenzó a jugar con el otro.

Sentí asco, profundo asco. Nauseas, vergüenza, humillación. Me sentía una puta, totalmente una puta, me angustiaba saber que tendría que vivir con ese recuerdo, saber que por necesitada, saber que por débil, saber que por enferma, tenía a una mujer que ni siquiera conocía mordiéndome y lamiéndome, sin reprimir un sólo gemido de placer.

Yo no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra mi propia cabeza, y me entregaba al destino: lo que tuviese que pasar, sería lo que pasaría; lo más probable y al mismo tiempo, peor cosa que podría llegar a pasar, era que yo la dejara violarme -por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que no creo que ella tuviese demasiada consciencia de que yo no quería hacerlo, y supongo que tampoco podía adivinarlo si yo no oponía resistencia- mi cuerpo siempre había valido poco, y ahora, pasaría a valer nada.

Charlotte debió haber creído que ya era suficiente juego para un solo lado, y que ambos pechos merecían la misma atención, por lo que cambió su boca y mano al contrario, repitiendo el mismo ejercicio de antes en mis dos endurecidos pezones, y yo no me aguantaba las ganas de vomitar; sobretodo al ver cómo mi cuerpo me traicionaba y le hacía creer que me estaba gustando todo eso que ella estaba haciendo.

Pensé en todo el tiempo que había gastado en mi vida sufriendo por cada persona que me llamaba "Freebe", que decía que era una puta. Por todos los chicos que alguna vez se habían intentado propasar conmigo...y creo que, si hubise sabido que iba a terminar siendo lo que todos ellos decían que yo era, me pude haber ahorrado muchas lágrimas y noches de angustia. Yo era todo lo que los demás habían visto en mí, con el detalle de que yo siempre había pensado en que era mejor persona de lo que era, de que tenía más esperanzas de las que realmente tenía, y de que un día, podría llegar a parecerme al menos un 1% a mis hermanas, a mi madre o a mi abuela; pero me equivoqué. Me equivoqué, y ahora me encontraba prostituyéndome por una inyección, que no haría nada más que provocarme más necesidad, hacer que me prostituyera de nuevo, y así, en un ciclo que no terminaría jamás.

Charlotte se acercó a mi boca y me dio un beso, que de nuevo, no respondí. Desenrrolló sus piernas de mi cadera, permitiéndome sentir como la circulación de las mías volvía a regularse de a poco, con un hormigueo doloroso y molesto producto del adormecimiento, y las dejé caer, cerradas y pesadas sobre el colchón. Ella lo ignoró, y lamió mis labios al comenzar a armar un camino desde ellos hasta abajo con su lengua. Sentía su tibio músculo bucal pasando por mi mentón, deteniéndose en mi cuello, recorriendo mis costillas y haciendo un círculo al rededor de mi ombligo, con total dedicación. Me daba frío cuando cambiaba su cálida boca de lugar, causándome piel de gallina y haciendo que mis pezones empezaran a dolerme producto de su contracción.

Se detuvo cuatro dedos bajo mi ombligo.

Empecé a sudar frío. Ya no estaba helada y petrificada, ahora estaba histérica, helada y petrificada.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas en pose india y tomó cada uno de mis tobillos para abrir las mías de par en par, más que antes. Gemí asustada, tratando de adivinar qué sería lo siguiente que iba a hacer, y contraje todo mi cuerpo cuando sentí su palma cubrir mi intimidad; la cual, en ese momento, no era tan íntima. Me sonrió antes de lamerse los labios en un gesto que me dio náuseas, e intentó introducirme dos de sus dedos.

Entré el estómago, empuñé las manos y traté de echarme más para atrás. Vi que frunció el ceño, y algo de decepción en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía lograrlo, y que yo, además de estar completamente seca, estaba cerrada y tensa. No había forma de irrumpir en mí, a menos que usara la fuerza.

Suspiré aliviada cuando sentí que juntaba mis piernas, pensando, inocentemente, que se había dado por vencida. Me miró con cara de comprensión -dándome ganas de darle un golpe en la nariz- y tomó mis dos manos para ponerlas sobre sus diminutos pechos. Me guió, con sus manos sobre las mías, en el intento de que estrujara y presionara, de que tratara de pellizcar, pero definitivamente, era algo que yo no quería hacer. Pensé que se iba a dar por vencida esta vez, ahora que todo parecía fallido en esa "relación", pero de nuevo, me equivoqué.

Volvió a retomar el camino con su lengua, en donde mismo lo había dejado, subiendo hasta llegar a mis labios, irrumpiendo en mi cavidad bucal sin permiso de nadie. Vio que yo no seguía su juego -por milésima vez- y que estaba nerviosa, pero parecía haberme convertido en su desafío personal, y sabía que no iba a dejarme ir así de fácil.

― Mira ―me susurró en el oído, tomando mi mano con suavidad.

Tragué saliva, y no hubo tiempo para pensar en nadie ni en nada; todas mis divagaciones mentales se fueron a volar cuando sentí el húmedo destino al que había llegado mi palma gracias a su guía turística. Proferí un gemido de asco al sentir mi piel contra su entrada, aunque todo pareció indicar que me malinterpretó; o que en su defecto, no le interesaba mi opinión o sentimientos respecto al tema.

Me sonreía con lujuria. Más que antes, parecía de verdad, vuelta loca.

De golpe, tenía mis dedos dentro de Charlotte, lugar que parecía una repugnante fuente de agua. La escuché gemir y suspirar, también intentar hacer que mis dedos se movieran dentro de ella, moviendo mi muñeca con los suyos. Quería vomitar. Sollocé y, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Cerré los ojos ante esa desagradable y traumante sensación, pero también, ante otra más. De repente, mis manos ya no estaban aferradas a las sábanas ni bañándose en Charlotte, y mi cuello había dejado de chocar contra el camarote. Estaba en el aire, literalmente estaba volando, sujetada desde la cintura por dos fuertes, grandes y firmes manos que me dejaron sentada sobre mi cama.

Estaba confundida, asustada, y no tenía idea qué demonios pasaba ahora. Esas manos...no eran de una mujer, eso, lo tenía por seguro.

― Vete ―escuché gruñir en son de orden a una voz que reconocí como la de Cole, reparando en que era él quien seguía afirmándome de la cintura para evitar que me cayera, aunque estuviese sentada en mi cama.

Abrí los ojos, aún cubiertos de lágrimas y vi a Helena detenida en la puerta con cara de circunstancia, aún afirmada de la manilla. Ella lo había ido a buscar, no me hacía falta preguntárselo para saberlo. Charlotte pasó corriendo por su lado, con la ropa hecha un ovillo entre sus manos, saliendo de nuestra habitación lo más rápido posible: por alguna razón, Cole imponía control sobre mucha gente en ese lugar y ahora parecía descontrolado y furioso. Me fijé en que su pecho estaba descubierto y que tenía un cinturón contorneando su bíceps izquierdo, provocando que varias venitas azules y verdes se marcaran con claridad en su brazo y mano con la que me estaba sosteniendo. Miré un poco más allá, y vi que llevaba una aguja vacía en su otra mano.

Helena y Cole se miraron, y ella no dudó en obedecer a la instrucción visual, sacando algo de entre mis cosas y acercándose hasta nosotros.

Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad y apenas podía respirar, ahogada y atónita. Me dolía la cabeza, sentía náuseas, temblaba un poco y mi temperatura oscilaba fácilamente; eran síntomas de abstinencia. Sabía que no había pasado tanto tiempo de la mano de las drogas como para desarrollar dependencia tan rápido a nivel físico, pero era mi cabeza, mi mente la que me las estaba pidiendo con urgencia...eran síntomas de un corazón enfermo explayándose sin control.

― No soporto verte así, Pheebs ―me dijo Helena, y sin previo aviso, sentí que me pinchaba el brazo.

Aquél delicioso placer comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo de una forma tan rápida como la manera en que Cole respondía a los efectos de su propia inyección, la cual había tenido que haber sido admistrada en el momento en que Helena lo había ido a buscar; de otra manera, no me explicaba la jeringa en su mano.

Cerré los ojos y sentí que la dejaba caer al suelo, usando su, ahora, mano libre, para cerrar mis piernas y acercarme más a la orilla de la cama, logrando que sus hombros se pegaran contra mi vientre, y sirviendo de barrera para que no me cayera de cara al piso junto a la jeringa vacía ahora que sus manos no sostenían más mi cintura, sino que enredaban sus dedos en las raíces de mi cabello detrás de mi nuca. Me acercó a su propio rostro con brusquedad, haciendo que arqueara la espalda de una manera muy dolorosa y, de un segundo a otro, me besó.

Jamás me habría esperado algo así de él, menos en ese momento. Sentí que Helena quitó la jeringa vacía de mi brazo, la que hasta entonces no había dejado de clavarme, pero yo había ignorado completamente pensando en que podía morir feliz ahora que tenía a mis dos placeres culpables bajo mi alcance: heroína y a Cole.

Su beso se hacía más intenso, pero también más violento. Estaba descontrolado bajo el efecto eufórico de la heroína, tanto que se estaba enterrando mis rodillas en su torso y no le importaba, aunque yo sabía que debía doler; quizás no tanto como la manera en que mi columna se doblaba, pero lo suficiente como para que se cansara de esa posición en el instante. Me sujetó por los muslos, enterrándome sus dedos en ellos, sin reparar en si dolía o no, separándome de mi cama. Cambió su boca de lugar, llevándola hasta mis pechos y yendo directo a morder, mientras me sentaba en la escalerita que teníamos para subir y bajar de las camas de arriba, aunque nunca las usáramos.

Ahora estábamos casi a la misma altura y ahora que podía liberar una mano, la utilizó para intentar desabrochar su pantalón.

Yo seguía como idiota. Paralizada, pero a gusto esta vez. Me estaba excitando increíblemente rápido: más que con las escenas entre Rubí y sus amantes, tanto o más que con Todd, porque el efecto de las drogas tomando control en ambos cuerpos nos estaba llevando a un camino del cual sería imposible escapar: como de todo en ese lugar. No todo era mérito de la heroína; no señor: Cole era extremadamente sexy, guapo, ardiente, serio, misterioso...Sentía sus dientes clavándose en mis senos, afirmándose de mis pezones y jalándolos como si no supiera que me estaba lastimando; pero no me importaba, porque esa rebeldía y manera de ignorarme, patéticamente, me gustaba. Él me gustaba.

Su rostro era triste y estaba cansado. Sus ojeras siempre estaban presentes, y siempre violáceas. Sus manos eran ásperas, pero calientes y expertas, a pesar de toda su agresividad, la cual podía entender: yo no había tenido sexo en varias semanas, me estaba volviendo loca, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría él sin una pareja regular? Debía estar desesperado. Tanto como yo.

Escuché el sonido metálico de los botones de sus jeans chocar contra el suelo, y el impulso eléctrico que me causó el encuentro de nuestras lenguas de golpe y de imprevisto, fue lo que me dio el valor para acercar mis manos a sus caderas y ayudarlo a quitarle su ropa interior, encontrándonos ambos completamente desnudos.

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar. Apenas teníamos aire para sobrellevar tanta energía, lujuria y euforia, y sin permitirme alcanzar a tocar y dimensionar, o siquiera mirar con atención a lo que acabábamos de liberar de aquél boxer rojo, volvió a tomarme de los muslos, manteniendo mis piernas abiertas y levantándome en el aire. Caminó un par de pasos, sin detenerse en la succión de mi seno derecho. Yo tenía mis brazos enredados en su cuello, luchando por no caerme; él no tenía cuidado, y me movía por la habitación como no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo. Lo vi tantear con su pie si es que había o no espacio en el suelo para poder sentarse. Sus fuertes manos que antes sujetaban mis muslos, ahora me tenían agarrada por el trasero; no entendí el cambio de posición hasta que reparé en que necesitaba que mis piernas estuvieran lo más abiertas y mi vagina lo más accesible posible, para que así, al mismo tiempo en que él se sentaba en el piso, me dejara caer de un violento golpe sobre su miembro, increíblemente certero.

Grité tan fuerte como no lo había hecho nunca antes y enterré mis quebradizas y débiles uñas en su espalda, sintiéndolo sangrar. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y musculoso hombro en proporción al dolor de la penetración. Lágrimas instantáneas cayeron rápido, directo hasta mis labios, y puse sentir el sabor a sal; si bien no era virgen, no podía estar más mojada y Todd era bueno también en la cama, él era un simple adolescente...mientras que Cole...él, él era un hombre de verdad. Tenía mucha más experiencia que Todd y yo juntos, y sabía exactamente qué estaba buscando al acercarse a mí. Buscaba liberarse, y terminar en su propio placer. No esperó un sólo segundo después de la estocada a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su brutal invación, y a pesar de que seguía entretenido con mis ya adoloridos senos debido a la fuerza que utilizaba para morder y succionar, empezó a impulsar su cadera hacia arriba y abajo, tratando de entrar y salir lo máximo que podía sin mi ayuda. Él tenía los ojos cerrados en ese momento, y yo pensaba en que los moretones por sus dedos enterrados en mis caderas y las marcas en mi busto tardarían mucho tiempo en sanar, también en cómo limpiaría las gotas de sangre de la alfombra; pero no me importaba. Porque yo aún tenía mis uñas incrustadas en su espalda, lagrimeando ante el intenso dolor que me provocaban sus embestidas. Lo escuchaba gemir, emitir sonidos entre cada salto que daba y yo intentaba dejar de sollozar, de relajarme para que las penetraciones dolieran menos; estar así de tensa lo único que estaba logrando era que sintiera como si me quebrara en dos. A él parecía no importarle, pero yo sabía que si le pedía que se detuviera, lo haría sin dudarlo un solo momento: pero yo no quería parar.

Cerré los ojos, pensando en él, oliendo su cuello y registrando su aroma en mi más profunda memoria, permitiéndome sentir la textura y dimensión del miembro de mi amante, y poco a poco, empecé a excitarme más; estaba teniendo sexo con un tipo que mi me pasaba casi diez años, que estaba o había estado casado, que tenía o había tenido una hija; estaba compartiendo mi cuerpo y mi alma con un extraño, en el que en situaciones normales jamás habría mirado por considerar demasiado viejo; pero valía la pena. Empecé a relajar mis manos, mi mandíbula, mis piernas, mi todo: después de mis meditaciones, que sabía que no eran más que pensamientos enfermos y morbosos que no me importaba elaborar, poniendo por delante mi profunda necesidad de lubricar más, lo logré.

Ahora el dolor se estaba yendo, sus embestidas iban cada vez más rápido, y ya no era solamente placentero para él, sino que por fin, para mí también; prueba de ello, era que no necesité demasiado tiempo para sentir que una increíble oleada de placer nacía desde la boca de mi estómago me hacía gritar ahogando el nombre de Cole, mientras que los impulsos nerviosos y eléctricos enviaban el mensaje hacia mi cerebro de crear una reacción húmeda y física, que hizo que él se enterara al sentir que su miembro se cubría con el primer orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida. Ahora entendía por qué a los hombres les gustaba tanto tener sexo: porque siempre llegaban, y si mi memoria no me engañaba, Todd siempre había logrado terminar, sin permitirme a mí disfrutar de tan maravilloso momento al tenderse a descansar hasta que pudiera montarme otra vez. Me sentía como un bicho raro al saber que Cole acabaría después que yo, todo eso era demasiado nuevo. Lo que me consoló, fue escuchar un gemido raspando su garganta, uniéndose de inmediato al mío, y, mientras yo seguía tocando el cielo, sus movimientos cesaron y él también alcanzó el climax, explotando en mi interior y aferrándose a mis dos senos con descontrolada fuerza; dolía, pero no lo suficiente como para distraerme del intenso placer que me recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

Nos quedamos quietos unos instantes, sentados en el suelo y sin que saliera de mí, pero yo seguía increíblemente excitada, más que nunca antes y empecé a moverme en círculos para instarlo a volver a trabajar. No quise permitir que siguiera al control de mi cuerpo y mi mente, ésta vez quería ser yo la que pusiera las reglas del juego y mientras lo veía jadear, apenas controlando su respiración, sentía como de a poco volvía a endurecerse, pero no iba lo suficientemente rápido para mí. Decidí tomar el asunto por mis propias manos, literalmente, y sujeté de su base, lo poco que tenía afuera de su aún débil erección para mantenerla firme en su lugar. Pareció sorprenderse al sentir mis manos entre la unión entre él y yo, pero no hizo nada por detenerme, sino jadear. Con la mano derecha me encargué de sujetar y acariciar su pene, mientras que con la izquierda a apretar sus testículos y ejercer presión, acompañando ambas incitaciones con movimientos sensuales y tentadores.

Los primeros segundos no surtieron demasiado efecto, pero no me dí por vencida; por primera vez quería mandar, y tenía valor para hacerlo ahora que él apenas podía respirar sin dificultad; una desventaja que acaba de encontrar en ese hombre, era que no se recuperaba tan rápido como los chicos de mi edad. Pero valía la pena esperar un poco, yo lo sabía, y lo confirmé al sentir que poquito a poco, se iba endureciendo y aumentando su tamaño dentro de mí. No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para que se animara y uniera sus caderas a las mías, continuando el ritmo que yo le estaba imponiendo y, creando juntos, un perfecto compás de movimientos y gemidos roncos. Mientras yo tenía los ojos abiertos y disfrutaba de cada movimiento de parte de él, además de dominar la situación, Cole parecía mirar a cualquier lado menos a mis ojos, concentrado en ir lo más rápido, salvaje y fuerte posible. Sentí que ya no podía soportar más, y que iba a terminar por volverme loca de tanto placer, con tanta energía acumulada en mi cuerpo y entre tanto mete y saca furiosos, que a pesar de ser veloces, eran altamente profundos. A pesar de ser aún dolorosos, eran inexplicablemente placenteros y excitantes. Escondí mi cara en su pecho, sintiéndolo como una bomba a punto de explotar: lo oí quejarse, pero nunca dijo mi nombre y mientras yo gritaba el suyo, ambos terminamos otra vez, abrazándonos en un grito de placer.

Después de unos diez minutos en que no supe de mi alma, y dediqué a recuperar mi respiración, abrí los ojos y pude ver a Cole apoyado contra el catre de la cama, aún con sus ojos cerrados y aún dentro de mí: habíamos llegado a la parte en que el efecto de la heroína se terminaba y hacía que nuestra energía se empezara a ir, y ahora todo era un sueño extraño, que iba y venía, combinándose con la realidad. Había sido nuestra primera vez juntos, y una chispita de esperanza creció en mi corazón al sentirme protegida y cuidada por su persona, al recordar que había sido él quien me había salvado de Charlotte, también pensando en que debía agradecerle a Helena por haber ido a buscarlo.

― Pensé que no se iban a quedar quietos nunca ―dijo Gisselle, comiendo papas fritas sobre su cama, sin que ninguno de los dos nos hubiéramos percatado de que había llegado, y que también Rubí estaba ahí, conversando con Helena.

Me di cuenta de que para mí, todo había parecido increíblemente rápido y fugaz desde que leí la carta, pero al fijarme en el reloj, habían pasado casi tres horas desde ese acontecimiento...a veces la ira podía hacer que el concepto tiempo espacio fuera de manera distinta, y tanto el tiempo preeliminar con Charlotte, los juegos de Cole antes de penetrarme, y los míos para lograr que lo hiciera de nuevo, habían sido más largos de lo que pude percibir.

Cole abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Gisselle y se removió un poco en mi interior: ambos nos dimos cuenta que aunque estábamos muertos del cansancio, no habíamos quedado satisfechos y queríamos más del otro...o al menos, eso era lo que nos pedían nuestras confusas y perturbadas mentes, que seguían fuera de control, consumidas por el efecto de las drogas.

― Estos tortolitos no se conforman con dos rondas ―escuché que dijo Rubí, mirando a Helena con una sonrisa cómplice.

La morena de cabello largo se puso de pie y rebuscó entre sus cosas, mientras que Rubí nos tendió la última botella de cerveza que le quedaba cerca.

― Queremos ver más ―vitoreó Gisselle, con su típica voz de niñita inocente, mientras que Helena nos metía algo a la boca y Rubí nos hacía tragarlo con la ayuda del alcohol.

En pocos minutos empezamos a sentir como nuestros cuerpos se llenaban de energía otra vez y volvimos a calentarnos, excitados por sobre el cansancio: ahora estábamos listos para durar mucho, mucho más.

* * *

**¿Y...? Me como las uñas jajja, muero de nerviosismo.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**British Cigarette: **¡Hola! Mil, dos mil, tres mil millones de gracias. Tu review significa mucho para mí =) (bueno, todos tus reviews y tus continuo apoyo, en general). Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado demasiado jejeje.


	9. Un frío despertar

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero no me decidía si hacía o no un final alternativo...(no es que este sea el cap final, quedan por lo menos seis más) pero de eso dependía o no si cerraba este fic como "completo" y abría otro con cada desarrollo por separado; al final, todo terminó en que seguiría una sola línea jajaja, la original por supuesto, y no hay final aternativo. Eso, son mis disculpas.**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Un frío despertar.**

Abrí los ojos, bastante más descansada que cuando los había cerrado, aunque aún agotada, sin entender bien el por qué.

― Despertaste de nuevo, buenos días bella duermiente ―rió Gisselle con voz dulce.

La vi ordenando como por milésima vez sus vestidos, que era lo único que usaba, y solía ser extremadamente maniática en referencia a su lavado, planchado y orden.

― Buenos... ―comencé a responder, algo atontada todavía, pero algo interrumpió mis cordiales saludos.

Abrí mis ojos tanto, que no comprendo cómo es que no se salieron de mis cuencas. No me moví, no quise hacerlo un sólo centímetro, porque recién estaba identificando de que estaba sentada sobre algo o, más bien, que tenía "algo" adentro de mí.

Flashes, inyecciones, golpes de imágenes rápidas, embestidas, sensaciones, pastillas, gritos, dolor, orgasmos, luces, mareos, gemidos, rasguños, besos, pellizcos, y recuerdos que parecían competir por llegar a mi cerebro antes que las demás, me hicieron recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que había ido a pedirle ayuda a Rubí para conseguir financiamiento o algún tipo de trueque, hasta saber sin tener la necesidad de mirar para atrás, que estaba encima de Cole.

Él seguía durmiendo, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apegada en la pared, mientras que yo tenía la mía apoyada en su pecho; ambas cabezas recargadas sobre la otra. Mis dedos estaban enredados entre los suyos y nuestras manos reposaban sobre mi regazo. Continuábamos desnudos, arrinconados entre la puerta y uno de los camarotes.

Me pregunté si es que Cole no sentía las piernas dormidas o algo por el estilo al tenerme encima y con un no pequeño detalle en mi interior, y aunque no tuve respuestas sobre eso, si podía ver que mi compañero debía estar teniendo de aquellos sueños que no cuentas al día siguiente, porque parecía bastante firme...no tanto como durante sus embestidas, ni siquiera lo necesario para empezar de nuevo, pero lo suficiente como para que yo lo notara firme y acorazado.

Gisselle, Helena y Rubí se rieron divertidas al ver mi cara de impresión y total incredulidad ante los hechos, además de hacer que me avergonzara como nunca al notar que seguía desnuda delante de ellas y con Cole adentro, también delante de ellas...pero supongo que después de haber visto el show que dimos anoche y de haber perdido la cuenta en nuestra cuarta vez, ya no quedaba nada que pudiera esconderles.

― Son peores que animales ―me dijo Rubí y parecía una felicitación, pero para mí seguía siendo extraño y bochornoso.

Las chicas se reían haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza se hiciera más fuerte. Gisselle parecía emitir suaves risitas traviesas, que de ser oídas durante una noche oscura en un laberinto, podrían haberme matado del susto. Helena se acercó a Rubí, fingiendo ser Cole detrás mío y ambas empezaron a imitarnos de manera obsena, haciendome sonrojar aún más.

― Más Cole, así, así ―gimió Rubí, poniendo cara de excitación y saltando en su cama.

― Ah, ah, ah...―respondía Helena con voz ronca y respiración entre cortada, tratando de imitarlo y con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose al ritmo de Rubí.

Yo estaba muerta de la vergüenza, buscando dónde esconderme para no salir nunca más de ahí, viéndolas simular ser nosotros con tanto ahínco, que no me quedaron dudas de que nuestra noche de sexo realmente había sido potente. Las chicas estaban haciendo sonidos guturales demasiado reales como para que no me incomodaran, y tenía que reconocer que eran buenas imitadoras; al menos Helena sonaba muy parecido a Cole, y ahora veía a Rubí lamer el puño de Helena mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco, ¿Acaso yo había hecho...?

Sentí que la respiración de él se empezó a acelerar, dejando de ser un suave y calmado aliento en mi cuello, la fiestita de las demás lo estaban despertando. Se removió abajo mío, como tratando de identificar en dónde estaba metido y al hacerlo, separó bruscamente sus manos de las mías y las apoyó en el suelo, a un costado de nuestras piernas. Se puso de pie, sin considerar que yo estaba encima y necesitaba pararme antes que él para no caerme, tan rápido que no sé cómo alcancé a poner mis manos en el piso para no irme de cara contra el suelo, quedando casi en posición de perrito.

Pegué un salto para ponerme de pie e intentar cubrirme un poco el cuerpo con mis manos, pensando en que la posición en la que había quedado no era la más idónea para proteger mi muy húmeda y dolorida intimidad de la mirada de los demás. Preferí darle la cara antes que la espalda, y me detuve junto a mi cama, sin poder evitar dirigir mi no dismulada mirada hacia su miembro. Pensé en que, si eso que estaba frente a mí había sido lo que había estado entrando y saliendo de entre mis piernas incesantemente durante horas, consideraba bastante lógico sentirme tan adoloridamente acalambrada, cansada y con mis extremidades tambaleando en mi intento de mantenerme de pie.

Él seguía en su mundo, haciendo sus cosas y no reparaba en mis ojos recorriendo la que había sido una gran erección, o quizás si lo hizo, pero no le dio importancia. Tomó sus pantalones, se los puso rápido, cortando mi objeto de estudio y mis intentos de recordar si es que realmente había estado en mi boca, y usó su camisa para envolver sus zapatos, su ropa interior, su cinturón y parte de su mercancía antes de irse pegando un portazo con frialdad.

No le dijo adiós a nadie.

No me miró en ningún instante.

Su indiferencia me destruyó por completo. Se había ido. Me había usado toda la puta noche y luego se había ido, como si no fuera más que un cuerpo sin alma que le había regalado el placer que nadie más había hecho durante un buen tiempo. Solamente había visto a Freebe, como todos los demás.

Caí al suelo con los puños apretados y emitiendo un sollozo que intenté ahogar sin demasiado éxito. Me sentía asquerosa al recordar a Charlotte chupando mis pechos, intentando meterme sus dedos y luego metiendo los míos a hacer círculos dentro de ella. Me daba sentía asquerosa al pensar en cómo habíamos terminado Cole y yo teniendo sexo, en la forma en que me había entregado a él, cuando dese el principio no hizo más que ir rápido y furioso, sin pensar en más que poseerme hasta lo más profundo posible, sin reparar en si iba a dolerme o no, o si yo estaba disfrutando el contacto. Me daba naúseas el hecho de no tener duda alguna de que no solamente había tenido su pene en mi vagina, sino entre mis pechos y por primera vez en mi historial, en mi boca: realmente habíamos sido salvajes.

Aunque no podía negar que también me había permitido a mí usarlo para mis propios fines, y que era el responsable de mis primeros orgamos simples y múltiples...porque su boca y su lengua sabían exactamente en dónde y cómo jugar, y sus dedos dónde meterse y de qué manera moverse: me había tocado como nadie jamás había hecho en mi vida, y como estaba segura, nadie volvería a hacer.

Pensé en cuántas veces habíamos terminado; ya fuera juntos, como por separado y comprendía cada vez más por qué tanto agotamiento, además del poder de los estimulantes que nos habían dado nuestras amigas. Pero si algo llegó de golpe, como balde de agua fría a mi cuerpo en llamas, fue el hecho de reparar en que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos tomado el tiempo para usar protección: ni una sola vez, y eso, sinceramente, me aterraba. Nunca en mi vida lo había hecho sin condón, y si, se sentía mejor, pero ese no era el punto.

― ¿Por qué lloras? ―me preguntó Gisselle con una sonrisa triste, acercándose a mí y abrazándome en el suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

― Acabas de descubrir y comprobar que no es gay ―me dijo Rubí como si fuera un pecado serlo, y me parecía tan extraño que hablase así cuando ella misma lo era...

― Considérate privilegiada, él jamás ha tenido nada con alguien que no esté a doce horas de irse de aquí, y estuvieron toda la noche juntos ―me animó Helena, secándose la mano de la saliva de Rubí.

Yo no sabía si sentirme halagada o más mierda y puta de lo que me sentía ahora, le había insistido tanto por un poquito de droga que apenas pudo y sin preguntar, fue y usó mi cuerpo hasta que se cansó, y luego se fue...y yo, la muy estúpida, dejándolo hacerlo...volvía a sentirme vulnerablemente idiota y violada por segunda vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas...aunque no podría negar que el placer y la dicha que compartimos la noche anterior, había sido única en mi corta vida.

― ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? ―me preguntó Gisselle, acariciando mi cabello y cubriendo mi desnudo cuerpo con su chalequito rosa pastel, desarmando la perfecta combinación entre él y su vestido.

Yo me mordí los labios, y traté de estirar la tela sobre mi trasero y caderas, intentando cubrirme un poco.

― Si se moja, se lava, el semen sale con agua―me dijo Gisselle con dulzura, refiriéndose a su chaleco y mi intento de taparme con él y yo volví a sentirme invadida por la vergüenza y más y más histérica.

― No...no vieron si... ―intenté preguntar, evadiendo el comentario anterior de Gisselle y concentrándome en lo importante, pero fui interumpida.

― ¿No ver?, Lo vimos todo, ¡Y en primera fila! ―celebró Helena, quien por alguna razón parecía muy feliz de verme con su amigo de tantos años.

Rubí le dedicó una mirada de desaprovación por insensible, y Gisselle me instó a seguir hablando con su comprensiva y suave mirada.

― Protección ―dije al fin, en un titubeo―...en algún, en algún momento, ¿Usamos? ― pregunté mordiéndome los labios increíblemente fuerte, pensando en que todo era parte de un mal sueño y que funcionaría como un pellizco, a ver si me despertaba.

― No.

― Nope.

― No.

Respondieron las tres, no al mismo tiempo, pero seguidamente.

Eché mi cabeza para atrás, totalmente frustrada y enfurecida conmigo misma: no sabía nada de la vida sexual de Cole, ni tampoco de su salud...¿Y si tenía alguna enfermedad?...no por nada usaba siempre una jeringa propia, y no por nada Helena me había dado la mía personal...decía que era para prevenir traspasarse cualquier cosa...¿Qué pasaba si esa cualquier cosa era alguna enfermedad de la cual jamás en la vida podría escapar?...¿Y si tenía sida, o algo peor?...si es que existía algo peor, claro.

― Bueno, si estás embarazada seremos felices con un sobrinito ―me animó Gisselle, aún abrazándome por la espalda, separándome las piernas para meter su mano entre ellas con el fin de llegar hasta mi vientre, tocándolo con una sonrisa emocionada, como creyendo que de verdad yo tenía a un pequeño ser creciendo ahí.

Abrí los ojos a su máxima expansión y golpeé el piso con un puñetazo que me dolió más a mí que a él. Comencé a llorar, o más bien seguí haciéndolo, pero ahora audiblemente...no había pensando en eso antes, ¿Qué pasaría si había quedado embarazada de Cole?, ¿Qué iba a hacer con un par de padres así como nosotros?, Ambos enfermos, ambos locos...él no sentía nada por mí, y yo...yo estaba completamente sola, ¡Tenía diesiciete años por el amor de Dios! Y mi vida ya era un total fracaso, ¿Qué iba a hacer con un bebé?, ¿Qué iba a hacer con una vida dependiendo de mí?

― Aquí adentro no te permiten abortar ―continuó Gisselle aún acariciando mi vientre, como si eso me diera más tranquilidad.

― No te martirices más ―me sugirió Helena, limándose las uñas sobre su cama― Espera un tiempo, ya sabremos si estás esperando o no, aunque creo que sería demasiada mala suerte...de todas formas, si es que definitivamente estás embarazada, son tus padres los que deciden si te quedas o te vas, así que, bueno, tranquilízate.

Parecía que entre más hablaban, más angustia y ganas de llorar me daban, y entre más repasaba sus palabras, más miedo, terror y pánico sentía...Mis padres. Mis padres eran los que decidían, ¿Pero qué padres? ¡Yo no tenía padres!, la única persona bajo mi cargo era mi abuela y yo...yo no podía darle más decepciones. No podría soportar aparecer en la oficina de la directora, y verla por primera vez después de semanas, solamente para decirle que estaba embarazada de un tipo diez años más grande que yo, casado, con una hija, que no tenía idea quién era, y llevaba siendo drogadicto por más de seis años. No podía decirle eso. No podía seguir...¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?, ¡¿Cón qué cara iba a mirar a mis hermanas después de esto?, ¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a mi propio hijo cuando tuviera la edad de entender cómo, dónde y bajo qué circunstancias lo habíamos concevido? No bastaría mucho para que se diera cuenta de que el concepto de su existencia estaba completamente mal: era un error, era algo que jamás debió haber pasado, e incluso, era ilegal.

Sentía tantas sensaciones mezcladas junto a la decepción producto de la actitud de Cole, que me quedé dormida entre lágrimas, temblores e hipidos nerviosos, aún con mil preguntas rondando mi cabeza.

Más tarde me desperté, sintiendo el remezón de Helena, quien parecía venir con algo que decirme.

― Me encontré con Cole en la cancha ―me dijo tomándome la mano para levantarme del suelo, en donde yo seguía desde la noche anterior, sin nada más que con el chaleco rosado pastel de Gisselle cubriendo mis caderas.

― ¿Te dijo algo de mí? ―pregunté aún adormilada, cansada por el descargo emocional y restregándome los ojos.

Reparé en que estaba cubierta de sudor seco, y que mi entre pierna seguía resbalosa con mis propios líquidos, además de estar llena de semen: la necesidad de bañarme era imperiosa. Me dirigí hasta mi casillero buscando una toalla y algo que usar, aunque ya parecía estar acostumbrándome a estar desnuda por el cuarto.

― Dijo que guardara estos ―me sonrió, mostrándome una caja de preservativos, la cual puso en mi casillero― Comentó que si ibas a seguir así de accesible, ibas a necesitarlos cerca.

― ¿Te dijo qué? ―grité sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, y me tiré el cabello del dolor, la vergüenza y por estúpida.

¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?, Ahora pensaba que era cosa de llegar y llevar, venir, entrar y salir, como si fuera su puta personal...como si fuéramos Todd y Freebe...ahora me daba cuenta que el mundo real tiene mucho de la escuela, y que en todas partes la gente te trata de la misma manera; la gente te habla y se relaciona contigo correspondiendo a la visión que tienen de ti, y de mí...todos tenían la visión común: Puta y necesitada.

― Calma ―me previno Helena, antes de que me sacara el pelo de la raíz― Sé que suena duro, pero es su forma de ser...digo, tiene el síntoma de la apatía provocado por la adicción, le cuesta expresarse muy bien ―me explicó, y de un fugaz instante a otro, me sentí mejor.

― Él...¿Tiene...algún tipo de enfermedad...con...contagiosa? ―me atreví a preguntar después de varios segundos de titubeos.

― ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? ―me respondió con una sonrisa triste.

Yo asentí como cuando era niña y la abuela me prometía que el Woogyman jamás iba a atacarme en la noche, cuando prendía mi pequeña linterna y derepente, el mundo se solucionaba con ese pequeño y liviano flash...daría todo por volver a esa época.

― No ―aseguró, buscando también su ropa para ir a bañarse; mientras yo había estado ahí durmiendo en el piso, ellas habían ido a la práctica de básquetbol esa mañana― No sé, la verdad ―se corrigió.

La sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro sin haberlo notado, se había disuelto tan rápido que incluso me había dolido.

― ¿No eres su amiga? ―le pregunté, teniendo que contenerme antes de gritarle algo de lo que me fuera a arrepentir después, o que no fuera del todo cierto: como decirle que era su culpa que yo no pudiera pasar más de un par de horas sin algo que aspirar, inyectar o tragar...cosa que todos sabíamos, sobretodo yo, no era cierta.

― Sí ―afirmó, seleccionando qué iba a usar para más tarde― Pero él no le cuenta nada a nadie, su vida es su secreto privado...lo conozco desde hace casi...

― Seis años ―adelanté, recordándole la cantidad de tiempo para que se apresurara en su discurso.

― Eso ―sonrió― Y lo único que sé de él, es que pasa casi todo el día en el estado de letargo después de drogarse...que la euforia la pasa encerrado en su habitación, o en su defecto, en la nuestra...pero sin hacer nada de lo que vaya a arrepentirse después...

― ¿Nada? ―pregunté con otro deje de esperanza estúpido, pensando en nuestra historia de anoche.

― Nada ―reafirmó alzando sus cejas repetidamente, haciéndome reír despacio― El asunto es que, Cole es una persona extremadamente responsable con los demás, y también consigo mismo...jamás deja que las cosas que pueden trasmitir alguna enfermedad entre él y los demás se mezclen; de hecho, fue él quien me enseñó a usar mi jeringa propia, y hasta donde sé, siempre ha utilizado estos plastiquitos cuando se acuesta con alguien...

― ¿Tú y él...?

― Nope ―me respondió― Nuestra relación es más, puramente de negocios y de confidencias nocturnas...aunque lo único que sé de él, es que alguna vez tuvo una esposa y una hija, y que su gran dolor ha sido perderlas...y eso, lo descubrí casi después de haberlo conocido por dos años.

Helena tomó sus cosas y se llevó algunas otras para Rubí y Gisselle, saliendo de la habitación y dejándome sola, pensando en que lo único que manejaba mi compañera de él, era lo mismo que sabía yo...claro que a mí, me lo había contado apenas unas horas después de conocernos...me pregunto por qué.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde nuestro encuentro, y yo no había visto ni siquiera la nariz de Cole asomarse por nuestro cuarto; hace días que no aparecía, y por lo tanto, Helena pasaba mucho tiempo afuera para poder juntarse con él. Por otra parte, había pasado más tiempo con Gisselle y Rubí: la primera me ayudaba a realizar algunos trabajos que tomaba en la "zona de descarga" y la última, me contaba un poco de la vida de toda la gente de aquí...poco a poco me iba adaptando más a la vida en ese lugar, a las reglas, a las condiciones...a los secretos.

― ¿Qué tal la vida? ―me reguntó Gisselle, tocando la puerta del pequeño baño de nuestra habitación, que no contaba con más que un retrete y un lavamanos, repetidas veces al ver que yo no salía de ahí.

― ¿Todo bien? ―agregó Rubí, sonando preocupada.

Yo me abroché el botón de mi pantalón mientras tiraba la cadena y avancé hasta el lavamanos. Aproveché que tenía las manos húmedas para acomodarme el cabello y me sobé la panza, sonriéndole al espejo. Abrí la puerta, encontrándome con ambas expectantes, muy atentas a la posición de mi mano sobre mi vientre, también a mi cara de derrota.

― No me digas que... ―murmuró Rubí con cara de sorpresa apenas me vio salir, mientras que Gisselle pestañeaba animadamente esperando a que dijera algo.

― Necesito...necesito que sepan... ―comencé a decir, fingiendo decepción, preocupación y deseos de morir; aunque así era como me sentía así todos los días, pero en ese momento estaba increíblemente feliz, más que nunca en mucho, mucho tiempo.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó Rubí, siguiéndome hasta mi cama, viendo que yo seguía presionando una de mis manos contra mi vientre.

― ¿Vamos a ser tías? ―continuó Gisselle, mirándome con sus ojitos brillantes y expresión tierna.

Tomé mi diario de vida, anoté un par de cosas, entre ellas la fecha de hoy, y luego me volteé a verlas. Ambas me miraban sin decir nada, por miedo a interrumpir cualquier declaración que saliera de mi boca. Suspiré con cansancio, me pasé la mano por la frente y me mordí la lengua con emoción antes de mover mi cabeza de lado a lado y negar con mucha, mucha fuerza.

― ¡Creo que la semana de retraso no fue nada más que neura y estrés! ―grité aplaudiendo, incluso, riéndome de la dicha― ¡No hay sobrino!, ¡No hay bebé!

― ¿Segura que no hay? ―me preguntó Gisselle, todavía con esperanzas.

― ¡Segurísima! ―sonreí, sin caber en mi alegría y emoción― es primera vez en mi vida que estoy tan feliz por tener que usar un tampón ―agregué, saltando en mi lugar como si estuviera en la mitad de la euforia, tan contenta y tranquila como nunca.

Sentí la puerta abrirse, y vi que los recién llegados pasaron de largo hasta la habitación. Helena observó mi cara de felicidad, que se disolvió al ver a Cole entrar, pero alcanzó a interpretar correctamente al instante.

― ¿No hay? ―me preguntó ella complacida y yo me congelé al verlo a él mirarme con cara de extrañeza.

―No ―respondí cortante, casi imperceptiblemente.

Él siempre me cohibía y de una forma u otra, me hacía sentir pequeñita, casi diminuta frente a su gran porte. Dejé de saltar, me quedé quieta, buscando nerviosamente tarjetitas para decorar entre las cosas de mi armario; en algo tenía que gastar la ansiedad de tenerlo cerca otra vez, y de que todos los recuerdos de la noche que compartimos juntos volvieran para avergonzarme y sentirme atrapada...

Más de una vez, había soñado con él tenerlo sobre mí, entregándomelo todo y acariciándome con sus manos rasposas y duras, calientes y firmes...tenía la inocente y dulce ilusión de que algún día, él y yo pudiéramos ser algo de verdad: de que algún día, me tomara de al cintura con mucho cuidado y me besara tan suavemente como si tuviera miedo de que me rompiera. De que me tratara como una muñequita de porcelana, que recorriera mis curvas con devoción y respeto; que mordiera el lóbulo de mi oreja con delicadeza, susurrando mi nombre en mi oído para hacerme temblar antes de esconder su cara entre mis senos, llenándome de besos hasta detenerse en mi entrada. Ahí separaría mis piernas con suavidad e introducería un par de dedos para asegurarse de que estuviera lista y su intromisión no ardiera. Al momento de penetrarme lo haría mirándome a los ojos, susurrándome que me ama y se detendría unos segundos para que pudiera acostumbrarme a su miembro separando mis paredes.

Yo no estaría nerviosa, ni tendría miedo, porque él esperaría a que con mis ojos le diera la instrucción de que podía seguir, y me besaría en un camino desde mi vientre hasta mi frente, empezando a embestir despacio...con temor a herirme, con temor a que me doliera. Me sentiría amada, respetada...haciendo el amor por primera vez; saldría de la horrible rutina de abrir mis piernas para que los demás gastaran sus ganas de sexo en mí, dejándome sola, sucia y vacía luego de hacerlo. Y luego de un rato sintiéndolo compartir su alma con la mía, llegaría el momento en que ambos terminaríamos juntos. Gritaríamos nuestros nombres: él enterraría su cara contra mi vientre hirviendo y yo podría sentirlo explotar en mi interior, sin preocuparme porque su ola de placer me llenara hasta el fondo, porque nos amaríamos tanto, que el resultado de nuestro amor podría crecer sin tapujos en mi frágil cuerpo sin que nadie dijera nada. Llegaría a hacernos felices, a correr por el parque sonriendo con mi sonrisa y mirándolo todo con los ojos de Cole; sería la prueba de lo maravilloso que habría entre él y yo.

Y mientras durara nuestro clímax, él gimiría "Te amo, Phoebe" y yo respondería "Te amo, Cole", sin cortar jamás nuestra conexión visual. Después, saldría de mí con mucho cuidado de ensuciar las sábanas de seda bajo nuestros cuerpos y me juntaría las piernas antes de recostarse junto a mí, para abrazarme por la espalda. Enrollaría sus brazos sobre mi cintura, y yo cerraría los ojos al esconder rostro sobre su sudoroso y desnudo torso, mientras él, con una mano, acariciaria amorosamente mi cuerpo tocando desde mi vagina hasta mi pecho, besándome la frente de vez en cuando y solamente oyéndome respirar, con mis dos manos aferradas a su brazo al rededor de mi cintura.

― No ―repitió Rubí, haciendo que dejara de soñar despierta y agitara un poco la cabeza al volver a la fría realidad.

Pude ver cierta tristeza mezclada con decepción en Gisselle, pero bastante tranquilidad en Helena, y también en Cole...supongo que entendía de qué estaba hablando.

Los últimos dos recogieron algunas cosas y salieron de mi habitación, y pude percatarme de que, cuando sentí que los ojos azules del interno Turner se dirigían hacia mí por primera vez en veintiún días, éstos jamás se cruzaron con mis ojos. Mi sueño se derrumbaba ante mí, y una voz en mi cabeza me decía que ese tipo de imágenes y el concepto de amor, estaban permitidas para muchas mujeres, pero jamás para una como yo.

* * *

**Me siento increíblemente malvada con el sueño despierta de Phoebe D: , ¿Soy la única que me odia?**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)__:_

**British Cigarette: **Awwwwwww! tus rr si que me alegran el día jajaja, ¡Gracias! la parte de Charlotte me traumó a mí también, pero no te preocupes, podemos pagar el mismo sicólogo y todo eso, a ver si nos hace un descuento...¿Ya lo superaste a estas alturas de la vida? jajja, yo todavía no puedo creer que haya escrito eso, esa es la parte buena del anonimato en FF.


	10. Tres reglas básicas

**Okay pequeños saltamontes y personitas varias, acá otro cap ^^ Tiene algo de lemón más detallado en algunas cosas que el cap anterior, pero es 100% hetero y la parte lemon es más corta que la vez pasada.**

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Tres reglas básicas.**

Ya se han cumplido los dos meses que me faltaban para salir de forma original...y aún no tengo permiso para ver a mi familia, pero estoy segura de que tendré que esperar más tiempo, aunque no soy la única, y ese ese mi único consuelo: corren rumores de un motín. Han ocurrido bastantes desórdenes últimamente, tanto así, que se prohibieron las visitas de raíz. También se aplazaron todas las altas médicas e ingresos de nuevos pacientes. Según Helena, quien lleva casi toda su vida aquí, ya ha ocurrido otras veces y todo ha terminado bien, así que no queda otra opción que esperar a que se solucionen los conflictos internos.

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche y todas estaban despiertas, menos yo.

― ¡Hola! ―celebró Gisselle cuando vio a Cole entrar a nuestra habitación con evidentes signos de acabar de drogarse con algo.

Él no dijo nada, la pasó de largo, a ella y a todas. Yo estaba durmiendo, y desperté con el chillido de Gisselle. Cole me desarropó, tomando la punta de las sábanas con su mano y lanzándolas hacia atrás rápidamente, también desabrochando su pantalón. Subió mi camisa de pijama y me quitó la ropa interior, dejándola sobre mi cama. Luego se bajó la suya hasta los tobillos y me tomó en brazos.

― Muévete ―le ordenó a Helana, haciéndola salir de su cama y dejar de hacer el crucrigrama que armaba con Giselle, también haciéndola salir de ahí para dejárnosla a nosotros, mientras que Rubí se alistaba para mirar.

Me colocó boca abajo en la cama de Helena, con mi espalda sobre el colchón, mis brazos bajo mi cabeza; de manera en que yo pudiera seguir durmiendo mientras él me utilizaba como muñeca inflable. Mis pies se apoyaban en el suelo, mis piernas colgaban de la cama al piso y él las separó con brusquedad. Supe que se estaba tocando por el gruñido que hizo, y porque estaba tardando en hacer algún otro movimiento.

Gisselle y Helena siguieron hablando de su crucigrama, ésta vez sentadas en la cama de Rubí, ya que ésta estaba sentada junto a Cole, mirando atentamente a todo; esa chica tenía una seria adicción al sexo y una vena voyerista muy desarrollada.

Sentí que Cole introducía uno de sus dedos en mí para ver cuán abierta estaba, porque esta vez estaba tan entrenido masturbándose por su cuenta que tenía tiempo suficiente para preprarme antes de penetrarme. Emití un gemido casi inaudible cuando sentí el segundo dedo, y también al escuchar otro gruñido de su boca por el placer que le producía su propia mano. Pensé que a lo mejor esta vez sería un poco más lento el proceso y se quedaría más tiempo conmigo; amaba pasar tiempo con Cole y que estuviéramos juntos, aunque a veces sintiera que para él, yo no significaba nada.

Las cosas entre ambos habían llegado a un punto en el que Cole tenía mi cuerpo disponible el cien por ciento del tiempo, y yo su humanidad para cuando quisiéramos y solamente teníamos tres importantes reglas tácitas respecto a esto:

1) No negarse cuando el otro tuviese ganas: aunque uno no aportara en nada, como yo ahora, y siguiera durmiendo, al menos el otro se deshacía de su necesidad. Era por eso que guardábamos un frasquito con lubricante en el caso de que mi cuerpo no respondiera lo suficientemente rápido a lo que buscaba Cole, y uno que otro estimulante para él cuando los síntomas no le permitieran erectarse.

2) No hacer preguntas, por lo general, no hablábamos ni nos decíamos nada.

3) No mirarnos a los ojos en ningún momento.

Sentí que ahogó un gemido y empezaba a mover su mano más rápido sobre su miembro, mientras que me introducía su dedo número tres.

― Suficiente ―lo oí mascullar.

Se puso de pie apoyando mis piernas sobre sus hombros, dejando que mis pies quedaran tras su cabeza. Me sujetó de la cadera con sus húmedas manos para acercarme más al borde de la cama y llevó mis rodillas contra mi pecho antes de tratar de entrar, sin mucho éxito; pero no era culpa mía. Cole estaba eufórico, caliente, y mucho, pero tanto que apenas lograba moverse con coordinación. Sentí que su punta se restregaba contra mí, y que se detuvo justo en un orificio, pero no precisamente en el convencional. Se restregó un poco más, con intenciones de meterese en él.

Escuché a Rubí emitir un gemido, y reconocí que jugaba con su consolador.

― No.

Dije con tono serio, firme y fuerte. Entonces, él alejó su miembro de ahí de inmediato. En momentos como aquellos sentía que Cole si sentía algo por mí, que realmente le importaba mi opinión y se preocupaba por mis sentimientos. No había dudado en detenerse apenas le dije que "no" y no había bastado más que ese monosílabo para que lo hiciera. Me gustaba el sexo, tanto como a él, y ya había aprendido a hacerlo oralmente bajo su tutela, pero anal...era una cosa diferente. Me daba miedo, y él lo respetaba. Sabía que no volvería a insinuarlo nunca más, a menos que fuera yo la que lo guiara hasta ahí.

― Yo te ayudo ―se ofreció Rubí, aniosa por ver sus brutales embestidas, y dirigió el miembro duro de Cole hasta mi vagina― no tengo todo el día ―añadió, empujando la cadera de mi amante contra la mía, pero él no se dejó manipular por ella, y al contrario de los deseos de Rubí, se metió lento, muy, muy lento.

Sentía que me iba a volver loca entre el sueño y el placer, entre el cansancio y lo llena que me sentía, y con la extrema lentitud que Cole se movía, que era lo más cercano a mi sueño dorado que había hecho alguna vez en todos nuestros encuentros, pero sus instintos lo traicionaron y perdiendo la paciencia empezó a acelerar. Iba rápido, duro, rudo y tan fuerte que sentía sus testículos chocar contra mis nalgas, sus huesos chocar contra los míos. Iba profundo, porque le encantaba hacer eso. Se detuvo en un momento, muy adentro y empujándome hacia adelante para tratar de ir más allá; él amaba esa posición, porque le permitía llegar hasta el fondo de mi vagina, cosa que no hacía muy seguido porque sabía que llegaba a dolerme, pero en ocaciones como esa, estando tan fuera de sí, lo olvidaba por completo.

Apreté mis puños en las sábanas y dejé escapar un quejido de incomodidad mezclado con dolor, ¡Por Dios!, era como si me estuviera partiendo en dos partes con aquella palpitante, húmeda e hirviente erreción.

― Sigue durmiendo ―me pidió con un ronco sonido, aunque lo percebí mucho más como órden que a sugerencia― a menos que desees participar y cambiar de posición.

No quería. No quería participar. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza e intenté seguir durmiendo. Nuestra retorcida relación había empezado el mismo día en que descubrí que no estaba embarazada de él...

_Después de verlo salir de mi cuarto sin hacerme ningún tipo de comentarios, o siquiera dignarse a verme, utilicé mi único medio de escape emocional posible y terminé inhalando algo__ fuerte para pasar la humillación y el dolor de su indiferencia. I__ba tan distraída y vulnerable que no me fijé en que Giovani, un chico del cuarto de Cole__ y más o menos de su misma edad, __se me había lanzado encima tratando de tener algo más conmigo, y sin que yo tuviera la fuerza __física d__e negarme.__  
_

― _Verte tiene su encanto ―__me __susurró al oído, __mordiendo mi cuello__― Pero probarte...Cole nunca había tenido a una puta en todos estos años, algo tienes que tener._

_Yo no sabía cómo todo el mundo se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos...posiblemente escuchando alguna conversación de nosotras, porque estoy segura de que Cole no le dijo a nadie y yo tampoco__. Y __mientras me decía eso, iba __metiendo__ sus manos por debajo de mi fald__a, corriendo mi ropa interior hacia un borde._

― _Dócil ―me susurró, y yo no lograba darle ninguna instrucción a mi cerebro para detenerlo._

_Gemí y me tiritaron las piernas cuando sentí que pellizcaba mi clítoris con la punta de sus dedo. Estaba altamente suceptible y muy sensible a las sensaciones; no por nada una entraba en catarsis con estas cosas. Su contacto se sentía mil veces más detallado y definido que en una situación normal._

― _Te gusta ―sonrió, lamiéndome la mejilla, intentando adentrar su lengua en mi boca._

_Dicho esto dejó mi parte externa en paz para dedicarse completamente hacia la parte que estaba húmeda bajo mi botón de la felicidad, y aunque me sentía mareada, supe que me intrudujo dos de sus gruesos dedos: anular e índice. Eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar después de tantos intento; la verdad moría por tener sexo, estaba excitándome rápido y sentía su cuerpo duro chocando contra mis caderas, pero yo no buscaba acostarme con él; algo de respeto me quedaba y...además, yo no tenía otro dueño que Cole, aunque él no volviera a tocarme nunca más después de nuestra primera noche.._

_C__erré las piernas con un golpe para __atraparle la mano y evitar que siguiera metiéndose más adentro; pero era__ el único movimiento ligeramente coordinado que podía hacer._

― _¿Ahora te haces la difícil? __―__me preguntó, intentando jugar con los dedos que seguían atrapados dentro._

― _Vete..._―_logré articular con mucho esfuerzo, sin evitar gemir..._

_Él sonrió y se relamió los labios, y__, d__e un segundo a otro, Giovani __ya __no estaba...o bueno, si estaba, pero tirado en el suelo y siendo molido a golpes por Cole. El __hombre__ se levantó, con el labio sangrando y salió corriendo hasta no sé a dónde__, sin atreverse a discutir o pelear de vuelta__._

_Cole se puso de pie__ y me miró bastante molesto, muerto de celos, pero sin encontrar sus ojos con los mios. Se acercó a mí y se aseguró de hacerme chocar contra la pared, de forma en que quedara claro que estaba enojado. __Subió mi blusa con sus dientes y mordió mis pechos por encima de mi sostén, y aprovech__ando __que ya estaba arrinconada __y lubricando después de las tocaciones de Giovani, desabrochó su pantalón para reemplazar los dedos de su compañero de cuarto con algo mucho más interesante__..._

_Y así fue como terminamos haciéndolo en la mitad del pasillo: yo mirando a__l techo con los ojos cerrados y muerta de placer, enredado mis piernas en su cadera, con mi torso apegado al suyo;__ él__,__ mirando__ la pared, sosteníendome desde el trasero y embistiendo con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar claro que él era el macho dominante._

_No fue necesario cambiar de posición hasta el momento de terminar e irnos cada uno a nuestros cuartos; él tenía fuerza, la pared ayudaba a sostenerme y yo me caracterizaba por ser liviana y pequeña._

_Después de es__e día__, ambos andábamos con al menos dos preservativos en los bolsillos__;__ él sin usar nunca más un cinturón y yo sin volver a usar otra cosa que no fuera una falda o un vestido corto...todo para tener la comodidad de "llegar y sacar" por su parte, y de "llegar y acceder" por la mía._

― Iré más lento ―me aseguró con su voz rasposa, devolviéndome a la realidad y apenas logrando que se entendiera con claridad lo que sus gemidos me decían.

Llevó sus dedos hasta mi clítoris buscando estimularme solamente para intentar que no doliera más y pudiera continuar con sus calientes fines, porque ir más lento no significaba ir menos profundo: bajo ningun concepto.

Fue más despacio como había dicho, saliendo completamente antes de volver a entrar hasta que no quedara un sólo centímetro visible de su erección. Pero la paciencia le duró poco. Empezó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante frenéticamente sin alcanzar a salir antes de volver a arremeter. Y dolía. Dolía de verdad, pero también sentía que el orgasmo iba a ser maravilloso, así que no le dije nada para detenerlo, de todas formas, poco a poco me iría acostumbrando. Como siempre.

Me retorcí cuando sentí sus ásperos dedos dejar de hacer círculos al rededor de mi duro botón y comenzar a moverse en todas direcciones de manera irregular; por lo general, cuando se trataba de usarme par placer a sí mismo, nunca se preocupaba de que yo estuviera disfrutándolo, sino que el único objetivo era que él la pasara bien; yo no era más que el camino a su cielo. Esta era una de las pocas oportunidades, fuera de las sesiones en las que los dos éramos activos y disfrutábamos cada movimiento, y en las que yo lo usaba a él para darme placer, en las que sabía que iba a salir de ahí con un orgamo de primera calidad, o más bien, con un orgasmo. Nunca alcanzaba a conseguirlos cuando él llegaba a mis piernas con el fin de penetrar, eyacular y volver a arremeter, así que debía matener la calma y soportar un poco de dolor si quería recebir un premio a cambio.

Más tarde y después de llevarme a dos orgasmos que pensé que jamás iban a terminar, él terminó con sus necesidades sexuales, las cuales no eran demasiado grandes ya que era casi imposible que pasara más de dos días sin que hiciéramos nada; y yo me di cuenta que se había olvidado del condón. Eso no pasaba casi nunca, éramos extremadamente responsables en nuestro cuidado, pero a veces, solamente a veces, no había tiempo para acordarse de ello.

Rubí emitió otro gemido, y supe que había llegado a su propio final, casi al mismo tiempo que Cole.

Abrí los ojos disimuladamente, porque sabía que él no me estaba viendo...él nunca me observaba cuando sabía que yo lo estaba mirando, porque hacía lo imposible para evitar nuestros ojos se conectaran. Y él sabía que, después de todo el placer que me había brindado a pesar de haber sido con el único fin de alcanzar el propio, era imposible que yo siguiera durmiendo.

Cole suspiró pesadamente, apoyando su frente contra el borde de la cama de arriba, tratando de recuperar un poco su respiración. Estaba agotado, acababa de terminar y afirmaba mis talones con sus manos, enterrándome sus dedos al rededor. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y su dulce rostro estaba sonrosado por la agitación. Su cuerpo cubierto de sudor lo hacía verse más excitante ante mis ojos.

Empujó una vez más hacia adelante, como intentando alargar un segundo más su placer, haciéndome remecer bajo su peso antes de bajar mis pies desde su cuello y separar un poco mis piernas para salir de entre ellas. Dejó mis acalamabradas extremidades colgar por el borde de la cama de Helena, y se levantó para recoger mis bragas que estaban en la mía. Me las puso, aunque no tuvieran otra función que terminar mojadas por mi adolorida entrepierna, y me subió devuelta a mi colchón.

Se subió los pantalones, abrochando el botón de éstos y luego me arropó descuidadamente antes de salir de nuestra habitación sin azotar la puerta.

Se fue sin despedirse de nadie. Sin despedirse de mí. Sin mirar atrás. Se fue sin mirarme.

Dejé una lágrima caer en mi almohada, aburrida y hastiada de ese tipo de relación que compartíamos, tan fría y asquerosa...pero así funcionábamos, y al menos, yo sabía que lo tenía a mi lado...de una manera retorcida, enferma...pero a mi lado. Porque aunque era frío, apático y poco sensible, siempre estaba ahí: protegiéndome, cuidándome, siempre para mí. Él era la única persona que me respetaba y me aceptaba por quien era...no podía darme el lujo de perderlo.

A la mañana siguiente entré a bañarme antes de irme a la cancha a jugar algo de básquet...de verdad me estaba encantando ese deporte, aunque sabía que no rendiría bien después de la tremenda cogida de la madrugada; apenas me podía las piernas, y sentía que mi vagina ardía, pero no me arrepentía de nada...de verdad la había pasado bien, a pesar de sentirme infinitamente vacía y sola apenas Cole se había retirado.

Me eché shampoo y masajeé mi cabeza, pensando en que el agua tibia y la suavidad de las burbujas me sumergían en una especie de catarsis natural que, aunque duraría muy poco, me pondría de buen humor durante un rato.

La puerta de mi cabina se abrió, y no tuve necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber quien era, ya que sentí las manos de mi archiconocido amante rodeando mi cintura. Me volteó para que quedara frente a él, y supe que estaba observando mi cuerpo desnudo, como si no lo conociera de antes, aunque era bastante posible que para él y para mí, siempre fuéramos algo nuevo: siempre que teníamos algo estabamos profundamente drogados, y cuando no estábamos drogados los dos, uno de nosotros si lo estaba. Y mientras el que estaba bajo los efectos de los sicotrópicos se encargaba de penetrar o penetrarse, o jugar de la manera en que quisiera, el otro continuaba en sus cosas: ya fuera pegando tarjetitas de cumpleaños mientras era clavada desde abajo, o leyendo un libro mientras le saltaban encima...

Pero lo mejor era cuando ambos teníamos ganas...nuestra imaginación daba para inventar muchas fórmulas, y jamás decíamos que no a ninguna propuesta o idea que nos pudieran ofrecer los demás; éramos eso: solamente sexo las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días de la semana, y drogas de la misma forma.

Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndolo empujarme contra la fría y húmeda pared de la ducha, ocupada en masajearme la cabeza y enjuagarme el pelo.

Él rozó mis pezones con sus dedos, pellizcándolos sin aplicar fuerza. Luego recorrió mi espalda y vientre con sus manos un par de veces, de arriba abajo y de lado a lado antes de agacharse. Atrajo mi cintura hacia adelante para evitar mojarse los ojos con el agua de la ducha y abrio mis piernas para luego separar mis labios con sus manos, palpándome mientras yo suspiraba. Cuando dejé de sentir su mano en contacto con mi piel, supe que se había ido sin decir nada.

Sin despedirse.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, lo vi sentado en el suelo conversando con Rubí; a pesar de todo era posible encontrar momentos en que estuviera disponible para a hablar, pero esos instantes jamás eran míos. Me estaba esperando, lo pude ver en su expresión al verme entrar a la habitación, y en al manera en que tomó mi mano indicándome que tenía una jeringa lista para entrar a mi brazo.

Me agaché a su lado, permitiéndole insertar la aguja, y lo miré fruncir sus labios con cierta preocupación en ellos, una que no logré comprender. Sentí que cuando empezó a inyectar la solución, parecía tardar menos de lo normal en vaciarse...

Y así mismo me pasó durante los dos meses siguientes, en que cada vez que era él quien me drogaba, las dosis eran notoramiente más pequeñas de lo que yo acostumbraba a consumir, y también menos que la vez anterior...también que ya no me daba heroína, sino otra cosa que no sabía qué era. Poco a poco, intentaba evitar que me drogara, siguiéndome para todos lados y haciendo cada vez más nulo mi acceso a ellas, dándome sexo para distraerme a cambio.

No entendía qué pasaba, pero nunca pregunté nada, porque era una de nuestras tres reglas básicas: No preguntar.

* * *

**Eso era :B el cap que viene está listo...depende de uds si lo subo pronto o no...si nadie se pronuncia, me tomaré mi tiempo (hablo en serio, conste no es chantaje!).**


	11. Epílogo: dos opciones

**Hablando con Vane-chan6, llegamos a la conclusión de que sí habrá un final alternativo, pero para poder hacer que encaje, tengo que partir el fic ahora para darme el tiempo de hacerlo funcionar. Este fic se "cierra" como fic "completo", y abriré dos más para continuar.**

**Les dejo ambos links aquí, pero les aviso que primero trabajaré en el final original (Encerrada en la oscuridad .net/s/6611743/1/) y una vez listo, comenzaré a subir los capitulos de la versión alterna (Hay luz allá afuera .net/s/6611748/1/).**

**Quiero darles las gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic =) sobretodo a British Cigarette, a quien va dedicado uno de los finales alternativos. A vane-chan6 por escuchar mis desvarios, a quien le dedicaré el otro final, y obviamente a Viiry, a quien le dediqué esta primera parte del fic. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Ah...! Y que no se me olvide, ¡Feliz año nuevo a todas y todos!  
**

* * *

_Este cuaderno que traje en mi pequeña mochila el día en que llegué aquí, tiene un divisor que separa las hojas en tres secciones. La gente como mis hermanas suelen dividirlo en química, física y biología...o también español, inglés y francés...pero yo uso la primera parte para escribir mi diario de vida y las otras dos, las usaré como opciones del destino. Sí, a veces, podemos sentarnos a imaginar a ver cómo podrían ser las cosas "Si es que...", por lo que, en la sección del medio a la cual voy a llamar "Encerrada en la oscuridad" y en la tercera parte a la cual nombraré "Hay luz allá afuera" vas a poder ver cuáles son las dos posibles opciones que pasan ahora mismo por mi cabeza. Raro, sí, pero...estamos hablando de mí. No esperes nada convencional, ni ahora ni nunca._

_Attentamente, Freebe._


End file.
